You Smiled Because You Knew
by ComicKid99
Summary: Sam Evans is asked by his friends Kurt and Blaine to house their baby's surrogate, Rachel Berry, until the baby is born. As the two strangers begin to get to know each other, the many ups and downs of life bring them together in a way neither of them even knew they wanted. Samchel and Klaine. Enjoy!
1. Beginnings

You Smiled Because You Knew

Sam frantically finished tidying his apartment; throwing rubbish in bins, folding dishcloths and scrubbing surfaces. Why? Kurt and Blaine, of course.

Sam didn't mind them coming over, of course not, but normally Blaine came alone, so when he said that both of them were coming over it set off two thoughts in Sam's head which both equally terrified him. Firstly, Kurt would definitely judge Sam if he ever saw how messy his apartment was most of the time, and secondly...something serious must be happening that's to do with him.

As soon as he had put his rarely used mop back in a cupboard, the doorbell rang and he greeted Kurt and Blaine with a warm hug. They sat down on the couch and took each other's hand as Sam started making three cups of tea.

"So, what's the almost certainly serious matter you need to discuss?" Sam said.

"We'd rather tell you when you're sat down." Blaine said, making Sam grow even more nervous. Eventually, all of them were gathered in the seating area with a cup of tea in their hands.

"Okay, let me hear it. Is it big?" Sam asked. Kurt nodded.

"Really big?"

Blaine nodded.

"...Okay. What's up?" Sam asked. Kurt and Blaine were silent for a moment before they looked at each other and smiled.

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" Kurt exclaimed as Blaine beamed. Sam stood up excitedly and hugged them.

"That's incredible! Congratulations! But wait, guys can't do that, right?"

"No Sam, they can't. We're using a surrogate." Kurt explained.

"...I feel like I should know what that means." Sam replied.

"One of us donated our sperm, who will not be specified, and that fertilises the surrogate's egg and nine months later...baby! It worked first time for us, luckily, but we weren't going to tell anyone until we knew for sure it was happening." Blaine explained.

"...Guys, I can't tell you how happy I am for you right now." Sam said meaningfully.

"Thank you, Sam, we're really excited." Kurt smiled.

"Awesome! I can't believe I was getting worried over something so awesome."

"Actually, that's not all of it." Kurt said, growing serious again.

"Oh, crap." Sam muttered.

"The surrogate is one of my old friends from school, who moved away a few months before you arrived. We kept in touch and in regular contact, and one day I mentioned we were hoping to have a baby and she offered to be our surrogate." Kurt said.

"What an awesome thing to do for someone." Sam commented.

"Yeah, but the thing is she lives quite far away and if there were any emergencies or she needed us for some reason it would take ages to reach her. So, she's moving to the area, at least just until the baby is born, so we can be closer to her." Blaine explained.

"That makes sense."

"She had no commitments where she used to live anyway as her run on Broadway had just finished, so she could move her quickly, but we just don't have the room for her at home with all my designs and materials and we want to use our other spare room during the time she's here to make it into a nursery." Kurt added.

"What we're saying is, and you can say no, we were hoping she could stay with you until the baby is born. You just happened to mention you weren't using your second bedroom for anything, so we got to thinking and it seemed like an idea we could try." Blaine said. Sam looked deep in thought.

"So I'd live with a stranger for nine months?"

"Yeah, but she really is one of the nicest people I know. She's smart and funny and pretty, and she's promised to sing to her belly every night until the baby comes. But if you aren't comfortable with it, we'll think of something else. We wouldn't want to pressure you." Kurt said.

"And you wouldn't need to take much responsibility for her; we'll have that covered. You won't have to take her to hospital appointments or whatever; you'll still be free to do your photoshoots when your agency wants you to." Blaine added.

"...What do you think?" Kurt questioned.

"Uh...okay. It'll be interesting to say the least." Sam said happily.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. You know I'd do anything for you guys." Sam smiled. Kurt hugged him.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to us." Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, we'll pay you back for it, I swear. Any food she eats or stuff she wants to buy, we'll cover you for." Blaine said, also hugging Sam.

"No problem, then. When is she getting here?"

"This Saturday. Are you sure you're okay with this?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. This is really exciting? What's her name?" Sam asked.

"Rachel. Rachel Berry."

…

The next few days came and went and Saturday rapidly arrived. Sam got up early to check the apartment once more, and was satisfied and partly impressed at how clean it was; it hadn't been as clean since the day he moved in. Having received a text from Blaine the day before saying they would arrive at around 10AM, Sam had gone out and filled the fridge and cupboards until they were full to bursting with all sorts of food and drinks.

Right on time, the doorbell rang and Sam answered to see Kurt stood there.

"Hey. Blaine's just helping Rachel up the stairs; we can't be too careful in these early days! Thanks for doing this." He said as he walked in.

"My pleasure." Sam replied as Blaine came into view with a young woman in his arm. She had silky brunette hair and was extremely good looking. Sam looked at her for the first time and, for some reason, couldn't help but smile. The woman looked back at Sam, smiling also.

"So, this is our knight in shining armour?" Rachel asked as she shook Sam's hand.

"Yeah, I'm Sam." Sam said, still smiling at the woman before him.

"Rachel." She replied.

"Awesome to meet you."

"You too."

"Okay, Blaine and I will get your bags from the car and help you unpack." Kurt said as he and Blaine excitedly rushed out of the room. Sam and Rachel watched them go happily as they faced one another.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna find this really weird too. It's not every day you move in with your friend's friend while carrying your friend's child." Rachel said.

"We should get used to it. I hope I'm good company." Sam said.

"Kurt and Blaine say you are; I think it'll be fine after a few days. We just have to get used to each other's habits. What are your rules?" Rachel asked.

"Hey, what's mine is yours. Do whatever you want. I thought you might start getting cravings so I've bought all sorts of stuff; it's all in the fridge or the cupboards. And I know they said I didn't need to worry about it, if you do ever need a lift anywhere I'll drive you, no problem." Sam said. Rachel smiled.

"I can't ask you to do that. Just letting me stay here is more than enough."

"It would be my pleasure, really." Sam said.

"That's really sweet. You're an amazing friend to do this for them." Rachel said.

"Says the one carrying their baby; I should probably worship you or something. I won't though, 'cause that's a weird thing to do. And say. Forget I said that." Sam said, embarrassed.

"Okay. Well, thank you. They deserve it, though, they'll be great dads. I had two gay dads myself, so I know it works." Rachel explained.

"That's pretty cool. Their names aren't Bert and Ernie by any chance, are they?" Sam asked.

"No." Rachel said.

"Well, if you ever wanna invite them round, feel free." Sam said.

"Actually, they died in a car accident last year." Rachel said sadly.

_Oh, crap! Nice one, Evans._

"Crap, I'm so sorry, I-"

"-It's okay, really. You didn't know." Rachel said.

"Well, okay...and don't worry; I won't be bringing any girls back here. I wish I could but I've never been too lucky in that department." Sam said.

"Really? A good looking guy like you? And a male model, as I've been told? I thought that would be a catch." Rachel said. Sam blushed.

"Well, uh...I wish it were. I take it you won't be bringing anyone back either?" Sam asked.

"No way, I'm done with all that for now. My last boyfriend, Brody, thought sleeping with my 'friend' Bree would be a good idea, so that kind of put me off men for now." Rachel said.

"Oh, I get it. Lesbian tendencies and stuff, totally! I always do picture surrogates always being the couple's lesbian friend, for some reason. I mean, I'm definitely straight, but the mind wanders and you think what it might be like, you know? I mean, if a guy came on to me I'd put him straight but it's nice to have the attention." Sam said.

"...I _am _straight, I'm just not looking for a relationship right now." Rachel said, almost offended.

"...Oh. Well, yeah, that's cool too. I mean, I'm not saying you look like a lesbian. You don't. You're very attractive. Very. And not lesbian like at all. Any guy would be lucky to- I'm doing that thing again when I talk myself into a corner and look like an ass. Feel free to hit me when I do that. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I'm just pretty stupid." Sam said.

"Uh...no worries. This is definitely the weirdest day of my life and it's not even midday yet." Rachel said, turning her attention to the rest of the room. Sam, however, just wanted to die of shame.

"Which room is mine?" Rachel asked.

"The blue door." Sam said, deflated by his stupidity.

"They're both blue."

"The blue door with the handle on."

"They're doors; they both have a hand-...why doesn't your door have a handle?"

"Seven beers and a dog." Sam said.

"I won't even ask." Rachel said. Sam stayed looking down at the floor. Rachel walked up to him.

"Hey, thanks for letting me stay here." Rachel said.

"No problem."

"And I don't think you're an idiot, by the way. People get confused, it happens." Rachel said and smiled. Sam looked up and smiled back.

"I am a bit of a dork, though. I should warn you." Sam said.

"Oh, I know. Blaine told me. Plus, I've already noticed you have five copies of 'Avatar' in your DVD case." Rachel laughed.

"They have different covers, I'm not crazy!" Sam said and Rachel laughed more. Sam joined her as Kurt and Blaine returned.

"All okay?" Kurt asked. Sam and Rachel nodded, Rachel giving Sam a knowing glance as she walked into her new room with Kurt. Blaine approached Sam.

"She's great, huh?" Blaine said before running into Rachel's room with the others. Sam stayed where he was for a moment, taking in his bizarre situation.

"Yeah, she is."


	2. Bonding

Kurt and Blaine stayed for another hour as they unpacked Rachel's things and made sure everything was okay. They soon departed, and Sam and Rachel were left alone.

Rachel was sat on the couch watching TV while Sam brought her a cup of tea and sat next to her.

"Thanks." Rachel said kindly.

"No problem. So, when are you due?" Sam asked.

"The middle of May." Rachel said.

"Oh cool, so that's like...nine months?" Sam said. Rachel started laughing. Sam realised what he'd done and started laughing too.

"I like you, Sam. You're...entertaining." Rachel said. Sam smiled.

"Well, I am good at impressions. I heard you were on Broadway?" Sam asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, 'Funny Girl'. I was the lead for just shy of four months. It was amazing; my dream come true. I wanted to be on Broadway since I was tiny." Rachel explained.

"That's awesome, living your dream and all. Not many people get to do that. Although I always wanted to be a male model, and I am." Sam smiled.

"That's great! Does it pay well?"

"When I get work, yeah. It was a struggle at first but I'm financially secure now. That was the most grown up sentence I've ever said." Sam said, making Rachel laugh again.

"Hey, nothing wrong with getting older but not growing up. So, what should I cook tonight?" Rachel asked. Sam looked shocked.

"Oh no, you don't need to cook. We'll order pizza tonight." Sam said.

"Okay, but tomorrow I insist on cooking, as a thank you." Rachel smiled. Sam smiled back.

"Fine. And the day after I'll show you up with my immense cookery skills." Sam said.

"Oh, you are so on, Samuel." Rachel said. Sam sighed.

"...Blaine told you I don't like being called Samuel didn't he?"

"Yep." Rachel said, getting up with a smile as she went to the toilet. Sam watched her go with a smile.

_I like this girl._

…

As Rachel and Sam tucked into a pizza, they kept on talking. Both of them were surprised at how naturally the conversations between them seemed to flow.

"So, are you nervous about having a baby?" Sam asked.

"Not yet, but I will be. It'll be worth it, though." Rachel replied. Sam nodded.

"I'm not sure I could do it. If my friends Santana and Brittany asked me to be their baby daddy I'd have serious doubts." Sam said. Rachel's face lit up.

"You know Santana and Brittany too? Oh right, you went to McKinley too, after I left." Rachel said.

"Yep. It's weird how we could've met like ten years ago if you hadn't moved or I came to McKinley a year earlier." Sam said.

"I know; funny how life works." Rachel said. The two both reached for the last slice of pizza and their hands touched.

"Oh, sorry." Rachel said.

"I'm sorry." Sam added. The two stared at each other for a moment.

"You can have it." Rachel smiled. Sam picked up the slice of pizza and carefully ripped it into two smaller pieces, handing one to Rachel.

"If we can share an apartment, we can share a slice of pizza. Might as well get used to working together now." Sam said. Rachel smiled as she took a bite of the pizza. Suddenly, she grew serious.

"Okay, this is gonna be an awkward conversation, but I need to get it out of the way. There's a few things I might need you to do for me throughout the next few months, what with the pregnancy and hormones and all..." Rachel began.

"Uh, okay." Sam said, concerned.

"I know there will be ups and downs, and I'm gonna say it now. You don't have to help in any way with morning sickness. I'll look after myself 'cause it won't be pretty." Rachel said.

"I appreciate that."

"That's not all though. I'm gonna want to drink alcohol, so you need to hide any you may have and keep it solely for yourself." Rachel said.

"Agreed."

"And most importantly, and most awkwardly...hormones will be running high in a few months, and I will probably find myself..._attracted_ to a lot."

"I don't understand."

"Sam, you're a good looking guy."

"Thank you."

"And a model."

"Yep."

"What I'm saying is, in a few months I'm probably gonna try and have sex with you." Rachel said. Sam stared at her in silence.

"...Okay..."

"I'm asking you now so you know. When that happens, not if, WHEN...you have to stop me. You can't let me seduce you. I'm not saying that you would anyway..."

"Of course I wouldn't."

_I would_.

"But when I make a move, you just push me away. Do not give in. And I promise you, it'll be hard."

"I imagine it will be pretty hard, yes."

"No, you underestimate me, Sam. I won't give in without a serious fight. I'm that kind of girl." Rachel said.

_I thought she was supposed to be putting me off._

"So, I have to ask you to never go near me while shirtless."

"I do have a tendency to not wear clothes."

"You'll just have to remember, I'll be a fat mess covered in sick, sweat and tears. You'll rather do it with The Hulk than with me, so don't panic too much." Rachel said.

_She made a comic book reference. What is she doing to me?_

"I'm, uh...I'm sure I'll be fine." Sam said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Good, thank you. Just thought I'd get that out of the way in advance." Rachel said.

"It, uh...makes sense." Sam said, getting up.

"Where're you going?" Rachel asked.

"I need a shower."

…

"So, DVDs are stacked alphabetically, and feel free to watch any of them at any time. Most of them are pure nerdiness, but you might like them." Sam explained.

"Hello, Thor! Hello, Captain America! These guys are HOT!"

"...Yeah, they kinda are."

…

Rachel was lying in bed reading when Sam knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey, just came to say goodnight." Sam said.

"Oh, goodnight." Rachel smiled. Sam smiled back.

"...Can I ask you something?" Rachel asked. Sam nodded.

"Why would you stay in the bedroom without a door handle? You could've stayed in this one." Rachel asked.

"Yeah, this was my room. But I figured you'd want the one with the handle so I put in my stuff in the other room and moved in there. Plus, this one has a window so I thought you'd appreciate it more." Sam explained.

"Sam, that's so sweet. You didn't need to do that."

"I know, I wanted to." Sam said. The two stared at each other.

"Thank you for tonight. It was really nice." Rachel said gently.

"It was." Sam grinned.

"Are you at work tomorrow?" Rachel asked. Sam shook his head.

"Great, maybe we can go shopping or something?" Rachel suggested.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Sam smiled.

"Great. I'm looking forward to living here." Rachel said.

"I'm looking forward to it too."

"Goodnight, Samuel."

"Shut up, Rachel."

Rachel giggled as Sam closed the door with a smile. Rachel smiled as she got comfortable in bed and turned off the light. All her initial worries were gone.

_I'm gonna like it here._

Sam got undressed and crawled into bed, turning off the light with I smile.

_I'm gonna like having her here._


	3. Shopping

The next morning, a comfortable and well rested Rachel rose out of bed with a smile, happy with how well she slept and how comfortable her new bed was. She got out of bed, got dressed and as she opened the door and laughed as she thought of Sam not having a door handle to open his with, she was overcome with an incredible smell coming from the kitchen. She could hear sizzling and bubbling as she approached the area, where Sam was stood in a red shirt and boxers placing some bacon into a sandwich, looking pleased with himself. He turned around and smiled at Rachel as he noticed her.

"Morning!" Sam said.

"Good morning, Samuel."

"Stop it." Sam said, sitting down with his sandwich and taking a huge bite. Rachel laughed as she moved to the kitchen area.

"Oi, sit down. Yours is nearly ready." Sam said before taking another huge bite. Rachel did so.

"You didn't need to make breakfast." Rachel said.

"I know, but you're cooking tonight and I wanted to show you my awesome cooking before you tried to think you're better than me." Sam explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, thank you. Did you make me bacon, too?" Rachel asked, nervous to tell him she didn't eat meat.

"Yes. Well, no. Kinda. Kurt told me you don't eat meat so I bought Quorn stuff. There is no real meat in this apartment, I promise. It's actually not that bad." Sam said in between bites.

"How can you tell? You're practically absorbing that sandwich." Rachel laughed.

"I'm proud of my appetite." Sam smiled, finishing his breakfast and taking more freshly cooked Quorn bacon out of the oven and into a sandwich before handing it to a grateful Rachel.

"Enjoy." Sam said.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled.

"And I'm sure you appreciate that I'm wearing a shirt this morning. Less than 24 hours and you've already changed my living habits." Sam teased.

"Yes, that is appreciated. Wouldn't have killed you to put trousers on, though." Rachel smiled.

"Shush. Are you a 'legs' girl, then?" Sam asked.

"Some days I am, some days I'm not. Nice legs, by the way." Rachel said with a friendly wink. Sam gave an amused look as he walked into his room. Rachel took a bite of her breakfast.

"Crap, this is good! I applaud you Evans." Rachel said, hearing Sam's laugh coming from his room.

"Thank you. As good as your cooking?" Sam asked, coming out of his room with trousers on.

"Oh, nowhere near, but it's still nice." Rachel teased again.

"Walk the walk, Berry. So, still up for some shopping?" Sam asked.

"Definitely. Kurt gave me twenty dollars as a mini thank you, and told me not to tell Blaine. Blaine then did the same and told me not to tell Kurt. It was a good day, so I better spend the evidence quickly." Rachel explained and Sam laughed.

"That's brilliant. Classic Klaine."

"Klaine?"

"Kurt and Blaine. KLAINE."

"You're a nerd, Evans."

…

Rachel and Sam walked into the mall, and Rachel smiled.

"It's been a while since I've been here. First time since I moved away, I think." Rachel said.

"So, do you have good memories of here? Or bad? Are you secretly a Canadian pop star called Rachel Sparkles?" Sam asked, growing excited.

"...Huh?"

"...You don't watch enough TV."

…

"It's honestly one of the best shows of all time. How have you not watched it?"

"Sam, I've never heard of it before. I can see plenty of DVDs here of shows I've heard of, but not this. What's it even about?"

"A girl living her dreams, Rachel! She lives her dream in the fashion industry, has an awesome boss and her best friends are there too!" Sam explained.

"I doubt I'm gonna like a show called 'True Jackson, V.P.', that's all."

…

"Does this dress make me look fat?"

"Give it about seven months."

…

"Come on! That was funny!"

"Shut up, Samuel."

"You smirked! You definitely smirked!"

"Shut up, Samuel."

…

"Ooh, ice cream! Let's get some!"

"Sam, we just ate, like, ten minutes ago."

"If you could watch a Broadway show again and again forever, would you?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Ice cream is my Broadway show."

…

"I'm SO buying this hat! I love it! I'm kind of a hat person." Rachel exclaimed.

"It suits you." Sam commented.

"It's just so nice!"

"It is a nice hat."

"And comfortable!"

"It looks it."

"Part of me never wants to take it off!"

"Part of me wants that hat."

…

"NO WAY! Is that a Barbra Streisand poster? She is a Goddess!" Rachel shouted.

"Yeah, it's been there for years, never sold."

"Until today! Would you mind if I put it in my room at home?"

"Rachel, it's your room. Do what you want in it."

"Oh, yes! I'm buying it NOW." Rachel squealed, rushing over to the poster. Sam laughed at her as she went. A nearby man turned to Sam.

"Is your friend okay?"

"She's more than okay, look at her."

"I meant her mental stability."

"Oh, uh...before she saw that poster I would've said she was fine. Now she's kissing that poster, I'm not so sure."

…

Sam and Rachel returned to the apartment and fell on the sofa.

"That was exhausting but SO MUCH FUN. Thanks for taking me." Rachel said.

"No worries, it was worth it to get this beauty." Sam said, pulling a 'True Jackson, V.P.' boxset out of one of his bags. Rachel laughed.

"I got better stuff than that."

"I'm making you watch this when you're mean to me. So, what did you get?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I got lots of nice presents! I got a hat, scarf and boots from Kurt and an incredible poster and CDs from Blaine!" Rachel said with a smile and Sam laughed.

"Right then, Evans, time for your cooking to crawl into a corner and cry with shame." Rachel said as she stood up and started looking through the food cupboards and fridge.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Do you know where everything is?" Sam asked.

"I'll work it out."

"Cool, I'm gonna skype my parents and then call my agency. Call me when food's ready, but it'll have to be made from gold dust and love to come close to beating mine." Sam said and Rachel smiled.

"Go call your mummy and daddy, Samuel." Rachel teased and watched Sam go, who was chuckling as he walked into his room.

_He's so funny. We're gonna be good friends._

…

"Sam, the best food in the world is ready!" Rachel shouted as she placed two dishes on the table. Sam walked out and took a seat."

"Ah, the sweet smell of a three-star meal." Sam joked and Rachel playfully hit him as she sat down. Sam closed his eyes, clamped his hands together and looked down, staying silent.

"...Are you praying?"

"Yep."

"I didn't know you prayed?"

"I don't normally, but this might be my last meal." Sam smiled as Rachel hit him again.

"Shut up and taste the awesome. This is the best pasta you'll ever have, so enjoy." Rachel said as she took her first bite and looked very satisfied.

"I'll promise to try my best." Sam said as he put a large bite of the pasta into his mouth. Rachel stared at him as he sat in silence.

"Well?" Rachel asked. Sam remained silent for a moment.

"It's, um...okay, I guess."

"You're a terrible liar."

"People have different tastes, what can I say?"

"You can say the truth, or I'm taking it away."

"FINE! It's the best thing ever, okay! It makes my cooking seem like dog food." Sam admitted.

"Told you."

"How did you make it so good?"

"I might tell you one day."

"You did good, Berry. I admit it."

"Thank you, Sam. Yours wasn't that bad this morning, either, but you can truly prove yourself tomorrow." Rachel said.

"Well, I'll have my work cut out to beat this." Sam said. Rachel smiled.

"Anyway, I have a surprise for you. After I phoned the agency I got in touch with someone else. Guess who's coming round on Saturday?" Sam asked.

"Kurt and Blaine said they were."

"Well, yeah, them too. But guess who else?"

"I don't know."

"Santana and Brittany. They want to see you." Sam said. Rachel smiled.

"No way! That's amazing! Thank you so much!" Rachel squealed, hugging Sam from across the table.

"No problem." Sam said, the two breaking apart and staring at one another for a moment.

…

"Just a bit more to the left and then a bit higher." Rachel said, watching Sam stood on a chest of drawers as he put up her Barbra Streisand poster, saying he wouldn't let her possibly hurt herself trying to put it up.

"There?"

"That's great, thanks." Rachel said as Sam jumped down.

"Awesome." Sam said. Rachel smiled before going over to Sam and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks for today."

"Uh, no worries." Sam said, taken back.

"What time does your shoot end tomorrow?" Rachel asked.

"Um...3pm. You gonna be okay on your own?" Sam answered.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll watch some DVDs."

"Well, if I had to suggest anything I'd say-"

"Sam, I'm NOT watching 'True Jackson, V.P.', ever."

"Fine."

"Actually, I was looking through some of them, and 'The Avengers' sounded quite interesting. Plus, Thor and Captain America in one movie! Yes please!" Rachel said and Sam smiled.

"It is awesome. Give 'Avatar' a whirl, too." Sam said.

"Okay. Well, um...goodnight, then." Rachel said.

"Goodnight, Rach. Can I call you Rach?" Sam asked.

"Of course you can."

"Cool. Night, Rach!"

"Night, Sam."

Sam closed Rachel's door as he left with a smile on his face, one that Rachel reflected on hers.


	4. Brittana

3:45pm.

Sam entered the apartment, covered in sweat and exhausted.

"Rach, I'm back!"

"I know, Sam, I can smell you from here." Rachel replied, making Sam smiled.

"I know; the lights got me all sweaty. I'm gonna go in the shower then make dinner that'll out your pasta to shame." Sam said as he walked into the living area and saw Rachel sat on the sofa, a bag of popcorn in her hand and fixated on the TV.

"I see you decided to watch 'The Avengers' after all then." Sam said.

"Ssh!" Rachel said, still fixated.

"I'll have a shower then..." Sam said and walked off, secretly pleased that Rachel was clearly enjoying one of his favourite films.

…

"So who was that purple guy after the credits?" Rachel asked.

"Thanos. He's in 'Guardians of the Galaxy'. It's in the DVD case too." Sam said.

"Can we watch that one tonight?"

"Uh, sure."

"Great, I thoroughly enjoyed it, I'll be honest. I fear I may be watching a lot of these films with you. I'm worried the baby's first words will be 'Hulk smash'." Rachel joked.

"That would be awesome."

…

Saturday soon arrived, and Sam set up a table of food and drinks for the soon-to-be-arriving guests. Rachel came out of her room in a gorgeous green dress, forcing Sam to do a double take. Rachel noticed this.

"Too much?"

"No, no. You look stunning." Sam said, and blushed almost instantly. Rachel blushed too.

"Oh, thank you."

Silence for a moment.

"I just need to make these moments last while I can still fit into dresses like these." Rachel eventually added.

"Yeah, makes sense."

"So, will the food be charcoal flavoured again tonight?" Rachel laughed.

"That's not funny."

"It was pretty funny; your attempt to beat my pasta involved you falling asleep and forgetting you were cooking. Eating rocks would've been easier, and probably more enjoyable." Rachel teased as Sam smiled at her.

"You're not funny." Sam said.

"You don't get the humour." Rachel smiled as the bell rang. Rachel answered and was engulfed in a hug from Kurt as Blaine hugged Sam and handed him a bottle of wine.

…

As Kurt and Sam talked on the sofa, Blaine helped Rachel pour some drinks ready for Santana and Brittany's arrival.

"So, one week down. How is it?" Blaine asked.

"Honestly? It's been amazing. Sam is the nicest guy I've ever met and he's been really good to me. We've been shopping, watched DVDs and all sorts, I've had so much fun and I haven't laughed so much in a long time. I'm really loving it here." Rachel explained.

"Wow, I'm kinda surprised at just how much you like it, and like Sam."

"We're just on the same wavelength, I guess. He gets how I work."

At the other end of the room, Kurt was smiling as he listened to Sam.

"Dude, she's awesome. We connected right away. I've had so much fun with her around; I never realised how lonely it got around here." Sam said.

"I'm glad. She's loving it here, too. I keep getting the odd text about a time you made her laugh. She won't stop going on about this bloody Barbra Streisand poster." Kurt said and Sam laughed.

"Yeah, she loves that thing." Sam said as the doorbell rang again.

"THEY'RE HERE!" Rachel exclaimed and rushed to the door.

As Sam and Rachel greeted Santana and Brittany at the door, Kurt and Blaine happily watched the reunion. Kurt looked at Sam and Rachel smiling at each other.

"Do you think something's going on between them?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Maybe. Luckily we introduced them after she got pregnant, otherwise she'd probably having his baby and not ours." Blaine smiled.

…

"And I'm an events manager; it's going really well actually. Life is good for both of us." Santana explained, smiling as Brittany took her hand.

"Wow, it's amazing how much you've grown up." Rachel said and Santana smiled.

"That's because we're older, Rachel." Brittany said innocently. Rachel looked over to Sam, who was hiding his smirk, making her smile.

"I meant emotionally, Brittany. You know, you've both come a long way from the girls I knew." Rachel said.

"Yeah, we're all grown up. And I know I was mean to you a lot Rachel, but you've come a long way yourself, what with Broadway and all. And now you're doing an amazing thing for Hummel and Andergay." Santana said.

"It's pretty epic." Brittany added.

"Well, thank you." Rachel said, touched. Sam smiled at Rachel, picking up on Rachel's joy at Santana's comments.

"So, Trouty Mouth isn't giving you any grief then?" Santana asked. Rachel smiled as Sam rolled his eyes.

"No, he's been good as gold." Rachel said, smiling at Sam.

"What are you gonna call it?" Brittany asked Kurt and Blaine.

"We're not quite sure yet. We've got a list of five potential boy's names and four potential girl's names. We're still narrowing it down. It's so exciting. This one's gonna start work on a nursery soon." Kurt explained, rubbing Blaine's arm lovingly.

"Aw, this is ace. All of us getting on with our lives. I mean, Klaine are having a baby, nuts!" Santana exclaimed.

"See, I'm not the only one who calls them Klaine." Sam whispered to Rachel.

…

After a few more hours of laughing, eating and drinking and following a promise to meet up again soon, Sam and Rachel were left alone in their apartment after a busy day.

"It was so good to see them again; thanks for organising it." Rachel said as she sat on the couch.

"No problem. I'm glad you had fun." Sam replied.

"I really did. I'm absolutely exhausted though; I could sleep on this very couch right now." Rachel said, stretching herself out and lying flat on the sofa. Sam laughed at the sight.

"Go right ahead, but I bet the bed is comfier."

"I don't know, this is pretty nice."

…

Sam spent the next few minutes tidying the kitchen and putting everything away, stopping when his phone buzzed. He saw he had a text from Santana and opened it.

_You didn't stop smiling all night...wonder why? ;)_

Sam knew what Santana was hinting at, of course, but he shook it off and finished tidying.

"Well, Rach, if you're up to it tomorrow we need to go shopping because Brittany devoured everything in the apartment." Sam chuckled and realised Rachel had been quiet for a while. He turned to see her fast asleep on the couch, bringing out a smile on his face. Sam quietly got a blanket out of Rachel's room and placed it gently on her, smiling again at how peaceful she looked.

_She is beautiful...snap out of it, Sam! What are you doing? You can't be with her; she's pregnant with your friends' baby!_

Sam sighed slightly before moving a strand of Rachel's hair out of her face and turning out the light as he entered his room. He climbed into bed and turned off the light, closing his eyes and dreaming of what the next nine months living with Rachel Berry would bring.


	5. Scare

The next two months passed by without any major events. Kurt and Blaine came round regularly, of course, and Rachel and Sam spent most nights watching a film and most days laughing together over something unimportant to the rest of the world. To them it mattered, and Sam couldn't describe the pleasure he got out of making Rachel smile.

It was the middle of November, and Sam returned home from another shoot to the first ever bad day he'd had since Rachel moved in.

"That was exhausting. I could've sworn the photographer was flirting with me. Don't get me wrong, he was a handsome dude but-"

Sam stopped at the sight of Rachel, sat silently on the couch with tears running down her face. Sam's concern took over his body as he rushed over to her, kneeling down so they were on the same level and taking her hands.

"Rach, what's up?" Sam asked, worried.

"It's just that, um...I got up this morning and there was...a bit of pain...and it's gotten a bit worse." Rachel choked. Sam's heart stopped.

_This is not happening._

"Okay, I'll take you to the hospital, okay? I bet its fine; your morning sickness has gotten worse recently, remember? It's probably nothing." Sam said, desperate to reassure Rachel.

"What if it's not?"

"It will be, I promise. Come on."

"Kurt and Blaine are on vacation for the week; I can't get hold of them."

"Rachel, its fine. Just breathe. If we need to, we'll find a way to get hold of them, but it'll be nothing."

"I can't let them down, Sam."

"Rach, you can never let them down. You've been amazing and you still will be. Come on."

"Sam...I'm scared." Rachel whispered. Sam's heart broke at the sound of her broken voice.

"I'm right here, okay. Scared is a superpower. Every emotion you feel is going into that baby and making them more of a human being. Scared is okay." Sam whispered, taking Rachel's hand firmly in his, kissing the top of her head and walking out, taking a deep breath.

…

Sam didn't know what to think as he sat in the waiting room, desperate to see Rachel and desperate for her to be okay. She'd been in the room for ten minutes, but even that had felt like an eternity. Eventually, Rachel walked out into the waiting area and straight into Sam's arms, uncharacteristically silent. A look from the nurse told Sam all he needed; everything was fine and Rachel's pains were normal. He held Rachel tightly for a few more minutes as she sobbed.

…

Sam sat Rachel down on the couch and noticed her reluctance to let go of him, so he sat with her and held her for a while longer.

"...You hungry?" Sam asked eventually. Rachel nodded.

"I'll order something, yeah?"

Rachel nodded again. Sam got up and ordered a pizza before turning on the TV and sitting next to Rachel again.

"Well, that was horrible." Sam said.

"I'm sorry I put you through all that for nothing." Rachel replied.

"Don't worry. I told you it would be fine, didn't I? But we needed to make sure." Sam said.

"You're an amazing guy, Sam. Not every guy could be as supportive and helpful as you've been since the very start. You're a great friend." Rachel said, snuggling into his chest. Sam smiled; Rachel had never called him a friend before. He could get used to that joy it gave him to hear that.

"It was my pleasure, Rach. Whatever you need, I'll be here for you, okay?"

"Okay."

The two watched TV for a further twenty five minutes before Sam realised Rachel was staring at him.

"...You okay?" Sam asked. Rachel smiled.

"Yep. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"...We should have sex." Rachel blurted. Sam looked at her in shock as Rachel leaned in to kiss him. He backed away and stood up.

"Rachel, no. You warned me about this. You had a scary day, but that's okay. We're not gonna do this." Sam said.

"Oh, come on! Just one time."

"No."

"Please? As a friend?"

"That is one thing a friend does NOT do!"

"It won't mean anything. Just once."

"Rachel, no. You're not thinking straight." Sam said, not believing what was happening.

_My sixteen year old self must hate me right now. Hell, my present day self hates me right now._

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"PIZZA'S HERE! Sit down, you horny short woman."

…

Two hours later, Rachel walked out of the shower in her dressing gown while Sam was watching a DVD.

"Hi." She said timidly.

"What up, Slutty Smurf?" Sam teased smugly as she sat down with a red face.

"Shut up. I'm sorry about earlier; you were right, I was stressed and upset. You did good, Evans. You could've given in, but you didn't."

"That's right, I did not." Sam said.

_And I hate myself for it._

"So...we're good? I didn't make things awkward, did I?" Rachel asked.

"We're cool, Rach. It's been a while since a girl came on to me, so part of me enjoyed it. Let's just forget it and move on. Are you okay? I bet that was scary earlier."

"Terrifying, but yeah, I'm better. Thank you. Again."

"My pleasure. Again." Sam smiled and Rachel smiled back.

"You're gonna get the best Christmas present EVER from me, I tell you now." Rachel teased. Sam grinned.

"I bet my present for you is better." Sam said.

"Nah, I bet your present giving is like your cooking." Rachel joked.

"That was uncalled for. It is so on now, Berry."

"Bring it on, Samuel." Rachel laughed, standing up and messing up Sam's hair as she went passed. He watched her walk into her room and smile at him as she closed the door, the smile that made his heart skip a beat. He stayed looking at the door for a few more moments before it dawned on him.

_I'm falling for this girl. Here we go again._


	6. Christmas

By the time Christmas arrived, not only were Sam and Rachel the best of friends (and practically inseparable), Rachel had developed a surprisingly prominent baby bump and a strange array of cravings.

Sam burst through the door quickly with five huge bags of shopping and dropped them all on the floor with a sigh of relief, frowning at his injured hands from the mass of weight they carried. Rachel, who was sat on the couch, stood up at the sight.

"I told you, I can carry a few little bags when you go shopping."

"And I told you Rach, I'm not taking any risks. And I got all your batcrap crazy food." Sam smiled.

"Shut up! Mock me all you want, but that stuff is GOOD."

"It is good, but not when you mix them together. I mean, grapes blended with custard and milk? When did you even discover you liked that?"

"When we forgot to go shopping and all we had in the apartment was grapes, custard and milk."

"You're a freaky lady."

"No, Samuel, I'm a pregnant lady. It's what we do. Now...where did you hide the blender?"

…

"Can you believe tomorrow is Christmas Day? It's all gone so quickly. I'm pretty much halfway through the pregnancy." Rachel said as she and Sam sat watching TV.

"I know; I can't wait. I'm a big kid on Christmas Day."

"You're a big kid every day, Sam."

"That is true."

Rachel laughed as Sam stared at the beautiful girl for a few more seconds. She had really started to glow recently, and he loved that about her.

"And I will warn you now, my present for you is legendary. There's no way in hell yours is better." Rachel said.

"We'll see."

"And I was thinking...maybe I should spend the day with Kurt and Blaine. I mean, I feel like I'll be intruding tagging along with you tomorrow to spend the day at your parents' house." Rachel said.

"No way. You're coming. Everyone's looking forward to meeting you. You'll be the centre of attention, so it's like a dream come true." Sam said, laughing as Rachel playfully hit him.

"Well, alright then. I'm looking forward to it this year. Last Christmas was horrible because I'd just lost my dads, but I know no matter what you'll put a smile on my face." Rachel said.

"That's a promise." Sam smiled.

"And we're going to Klaine's on Boxing Day, right?" Rachel asked. Sam nodded, staring at her intently.

"What?"

"...You called them Klaine."

"...No, I didn't."

"Rach, you so did."

"Shut up."

"You KNOW you did! FINALLY!"

"SHUT UP!"

The two started giggling and didn't stop for another forty minutes.

…

The next morning, Rachel emerged from her room to see Sam was already up and had made breakfast.

"Merry Christmas, Rach." Sam said happily.

"Merry Christmas." Rachel replied, hugging Sam. They broke apart and sat down on the carpet in front of their tree. They quickly ate their breakfast and Rachel put on some Christmas music while Sam got changed into a bright, reindeer covered jumper.

"Oh, wow." Rachel managed to muster at the sight.

"You won't find a better jumper. Ever." Sam replied with a cheeky grin. Rachel just looked around the room innocently; Sam knew exactly what she wanted.

"Presents?" Sam said.

"Well, since you mentioned it. But you're opening yours first!" Rachel squealed.

"Okay."

"Close your eyes; it's in my room and it's too big for me to move." Rachel explained.

"What? Is that why you haven't let me in there for a few weeks?"

"Maybe. Close your eyes!"

"Okay, okay!"

Sam closed his eyes and Rachel took his hand and led him into her room.

"Okay, open up. Merry Christmas, Samuel!"

Sam opened his eyes and they immediately grew wider at the sight of a beautiful piano in the centre of the room.

"Holy crap; a piano!" Sam shouted excitedly.

"Yep! You mentioned a few months ago how much you wanted to learn to play, so I've been going to music stores while you've been at shoots, and I thought this one just screamed 'Sam Evans'." Rachel explained.

"Not literally though; that would be terrifying." Sam said and Rachel laughed.

"Plus, I got Blaine to agree to give you lessons. He's gonna teach me as well, and he has to; I'm carrying his child. God, that still sounds weird to say. Do you like it?" Rachel asked.

"Like it? Rach, I love it! Thank you! But this must have been so expensive!" Sam protested.

"Well, I guess you must be worth it then." Rachel smiled as Sam pulled her into a soft, gentle hug. It wasn't like any of their previous hugs. It was something _more_, in a way. It lasted for much longer than any other hug they'd had, yet it didn't feel uncomfortable or awkward. It was just Sam and Rachel, and it didn't need to be labelled as anything else.

_He gives the best hugs._

_She's smells incredible today. Well, every day._

…

Rachel was sat on the living room floor once again, this time with her eyes closed. Sam placed an object in her hands.

"Okay, open up."

Rachel opened her eyes and saw a very neatly wrapped present in her lap; a large, thin rectangle with 'Rachel' neatly written in the middle. Rachel had always admired how neat Sam's writing was.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Rachel squealed and Sam laughed as he sat down opposite her. She ripped off the wrapping paper and as soon as she saw the present she froze in shock.

"Rach? You okay? I just thought you might like it if-"

"-Sam, shut up. How…how did you…?"

"I found the photo you keep in your purse on the side on day, so I took a picture of it and…there you go. You said you wanted a bigger version." Sam explained. Rachel remained stunned, carefully tracing her present with a delicate finger. Sat in her lap was an immaculate painting of her two dads, sat together smiling. It was a larger, beautiful replica of the photograph of them she always keeps on her; her favourite photo of them both.

"I…I don't know what to say. I think I need to thank the artist in person." Rachel whispered, welling up.

"You can do that right now." Sam said shyly. Rachel looked up at him as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You painted this?"

"Yeah. I took it up years ago as a casual hobby. Turns out I'm okay at it."

"OKAY? Sam, this is beyond incredible. It's perfect. I'm lost for words. And that's a first. This must've taken so much time, and the money for materials…"

"I guess you must be worth it." Sam whispered, leading Rachel to put down the painting and fall into Sam's arms as she cried a little more.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered.

"My pleasure." Sam replied.

…

As Sam and Rachel drove to Sam's parents' house, Rachel's nerves had completely vanished. Sam had made them completely go away, just like he did when she first moved in. She as terrified of living with a stranger, but _he_ made her feel better. She felt so safe with him, and she knew that Sam must come from an incredible, loving family to be even half as kind and genuine as he actually was.

"So, we both have our 'thing' now." Rachel said.

"What?"

"I'm the better cook; you're the better present giver."

"I'll take that." Sam smiled.

"And I really do love the painting. It's the best present I've ever gotten." Rachel said.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"They'd have really liked you."

"I'd like to think so, though the Trouty Mouth tends to put most people off." Sam said and Rachel giggled.

"So, what's the best present you've ever gotten? Was it a Christmas present?" Rachel asked.

"No, but the piano is a close second."

"So, a birthday present?"

"Nope."

"Oh…well, when did you get it?"

"Earlier this year. September 19th." Sam replied.

"That's the day I moved in."

"Yes, it is."

Sam looked at Rachel and smiled. Rachel smiled back, touched. She could've sworn her heart skipped a beat…or ten.

"I just never realised how lonely it was on my own until you came along. I didn't realise you were the kind of person I needed in my life." Sam said.

"…I feel exactly the same, Sam." Rachel said, momentarily placing a hand on top of his. Sam felt like kissing her in that moment (crashing the car to do so would have been worth it) but he refrained.

"Here we are." Sam said, pulling up on his parents' drive.

…

Sam opened the door with the key he had never given back and walked in to a loud living room with Rachel by his side. Rachel saw two kids, both sharing Sam's blonde hair, fighting over what channel to watch on the TV, assuming they were the younger siblings Sam had mentioned. She was surprised at just how much older Sam was than the two of them, but Sam's parents had him quite young, so she shook it off.

"Everyone, this is my friend Rachel Berry. Rach, this is my dad, Dwight, my mom, Mary, and my little brother and sister, Stevie and Stacy." Sam said as Rachel hugged and shook hands with all of Sam's family. Rachel was surprised at how at home she felt already.

…

"You were on Broadway? That's so amazing!"

"Yeah, I was the lead role. It was my dream come true." Rachel said excitedly.

"Wow!"

In the corner of the room, Sam and Mary sat eating chocolates and watching Rachel talk to a very excitable Stacey.

"I should've warned her Stacey's a Broadway nut." Sam chuckled.

"I think she likes talking about it with someone, even if that someone is nine." Mary said happily.

"I guess.

"Did she like the painting?"

"Loved it. I was really proud of it; I think it's my best one." Sam smiled.

"You were always so excited when you told me and your father about it." Mary said.

"Well, you know what they say, there's nothing more exciting than watching paint dry."

Mary laughed off her son's poor general knowledge that she had gotten far too used to as Stevie joined them, sitting on Sam's lap.

"You okay, buddy?" Sam asked.

"Yep. I like her." Stevie said, looking at Rachel.

"We all do; she's a lovely girl." Mary commented.

"Is she your girlfriend? Is that your baby?" Stevie asked.

"No, and no. She's just-"

Sam stopped at the sight of Mary's glare begging him not to tell Stevie about his roommate carrying a gay couple's baby for them just yet.

"Doesn't matter. I'll tell you some other time. But it is a nice thing she's doing." Sam said.

"That is true." Mary added.

"Do you want her to be your girlfriend?" Stevie asked.

"Stevie! Don't get involved in my business." Sam said, growing red.

"Ooh, Sammy's got a crush!" Stevie giggled.

"Be quiet, you. Go play with your new remote control car which I'm so thinking about buying for myself." Sam said, and Stevie obeyed.

"You know if you were to ask her out, or marry her or whatever, we'd be fine with it." Mary teased.

"Mom!"

"She's a nice girl, Sam, and you've barely looked at anything or anyone else. You're focusing on her and her alone." Mary said.

"Really? Do you like the hazelnut chocolates?" Mary asked.

"No, I can't stand them. You know that." Sam replied.

"Then why, by my counting, have you eaten fifteen of them since you got here?"

Sam was silent for a moment and looked at his mother.

"I like to live dangerously."

"Yeah, okay." Mary said with a chuckle and walked into the kitchen, leaving Sam with his thoughts before Dwight walked in.

"Rachel, you don't eat meat, right? Is Quorn okay?" Dwight asked.

"Quorn's perfect, thank you Mr Evans."

"Rachel, call me Dwight. You're practically family, we know you so well. Sam barely shuts up about you. We barely heard from him until you moved in, now he's on the phone to us every other day." Dwight explained with a smile and walked away. Sam followed him into the kitchen.

"What did you say to her just now?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, dearest son."

…

"SHARK INFESTED CUSTARD!" Stevie exclaimed as the whole family forced a fake laugh at the awful cracker joke that Stevie somehow found hilarious. Sam had been looking forward to Christmas dinner for weeks, and this year's one certainly didn't disappoint. He looked to his left and was gobsmacked at Rachel's nearly empty plate.

"Woah, Rach, you ate fast!"

"I'm eating for two, Sam, and this little one's growing." Rachel replied.

"I know, but we've been eating for six minutes." Sam said.

"Oh, really? Wow. Well, it is an amazing dinner. Thank you for having me over, everyone. It's been an amazing day." Rachel said.

"The pleasure is all ours, Rachel. You're welcome whenever you like. No one should be alone at Christmas." Dwight said with a kind smile. Rachel smiled back, looking around at the five warm faces smiling at her. For the first time in a while, Rachel felt like part of something. Part of a family again, something she'd desperately missed.

…

Sam walked out the house to where Rachel was sat on the small wall that bordered the outskirts of the house. She had been crying.

"Rach, what's wrong? I saw you through the window."

"Nothing, Sam, don't worry. It's just the hormones getting to me. Mood swings and all that. Like when I cried for five hours the other week because I felt bad for winning that game of Jenga." Rachel explained.

"Hey, I cried for six hours. I win." Sam teased and Rachel laughed.

"It's just you and your family have been so nice to me today, and I guess I'm just missing my dads. Now I have that painting it can start feeling like I'm coming home to them again." Rachel said, wiping away a tear as Sam pulled her into a hug.

"You're an incredible human being, you know." Rachel said.

"So are you, Rach." Sam replied.

"…Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

From the window, Dwight and Mary watched their son hug his beautiful friend.

"I bet you they get together the day she gives birth." Dwight said.

"NO WAY. It'll be the day after." Mary replied.

"Ten dollars says you're wrong."

"Bring it."

With that, the two shook hands and couldn't help but smile.


	7. Sparks (Part One)

New Year's Eve.

Sam had always loved the New Year, as it was one of the few days he wasn't alone in his apartment; he was alone in a nightclub or bar instead. But this year he was staying in his apartment because he WASN'T alone. Plus, Kurt and Blaine were spending the night at Burt and Carole's so he and Rachel could do anything they pleased to celebrate the birth of a new year.

"Hey, Rach! You're on speaker; I'm driving home now."

"Oh, thank god. That's good. We have a small problem."

"Is it the baby? Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"No, the baby's fine. It's just that…"

"What?"

"…The kitchen is kind of…

"Kind of what?"

"…On fire."

…

Sam inspected the damage to the kitchen, having managed to get back quickly and use the extinguisher on the fire (Sam had forgot to mention he had one in his room). Some cupboards were ruined and the surface would have to be replaced but it could've been worse.

"Sam, I'm so, so sorry! I was cooking and then I got caught up watching the second Captain America and I didn't notice it for ages. It's all ruined! I'm such an idiot!" Rachel said.

"Rach, its fine. Don't worry about it."

"No, Sam, it's not fine. You let me stay here out of the kindness of your heart and I repay you by burning the place down."

"Rachel, it's just some surface damage, plus three cupboards of insanely overcooked food." Sam said calmly, trying to make Rachel understand he wasn't angry.

"I'll pay for it to get repaired."

"No you won't, it's okay. I should've told you where the extinguisher was."

"No, I should've got off my ass and tried to put it out not just call you instantly."

"You did the right thing, Rach. Besides, a tortoise could've put out that fire quicker than you in your state." Sam said. Rachel silently agreed she had been growing more uncomfortable in recent days as the pregnancy started to take its toll.

"Look, you sit down and get back to Captain America and I'll go and buy some replacement food and replacement stuff. I can fix it all myself." Sam stated.

"Well here, take this and-"

"Rach, put your purse away. It's all good."

"No, really. I did the damage and ruined your apartment."

"OUR apartment. Rach, you're safe and the baby's safe. That's all I care about." Sam said, hugging Rachel and comfortingly kissing the top of her head, sending a shiver down Rachel's spine. He winked as he walked out, making her partially blush (she was glad he wasn't there to see that). Rachel sat down and continued watching Chris Evans save the world, but there was another Mr Evans that was starting to get much more of her attention. She was starting to feel like things were slowly changing between them, but she wasn't quite sure in what way yet.

…

It was a good hour later when Sam returned. Rachel smiled at him as he walked in.

"Right, so we get the New Year out of the way and then I'll work on all that. You'll get to see my handyman look." Sam teased.

"Shut up, Samuel. I really am sorry."

"I know, don't worry about it. I got some alcohol as well, not that you'll be having any."

"No, I'll be the kind friend who brings you a glass of water as you spend the night with your head in the toilet." Rachel replied. Sam just stuck out his tongue. Rachel took a deep breath.

"So, I was thinking…do you wanna go out for a meal sometime, like, at a restaurant? After New Year, and not like a date or anything. Just something different." Rachel asked.

"…Yeah, that sounds awesome. Where were you thinking of going?" Sam asked.

"Dunno."

"Oh, good choice. I hear 'Dunno' do the best burgers in the world." Sam said. Rachel stuck out her tongue this time as Sam joined her on the couch as they watched some TV.

"You get a great view of everyone's fireworks around here too; close enough to pretend they're your own. Saves me a fortune." Sam smiled.

"Great, I love fireworks!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Me too."

"…I'm starting to get nervous now, about the baby. I mean, in a few hours it'll be the year I give birth. It's starting to get real now. Five months." Rachel said timidly. Sam took her hand.

"You'll be amazing." Sam smiled as Rachel rested her head on his shoulder.

"I've been thinking…I fancy getting a dog or something." Sam added.

"Really?"

"Yeah. What do you think? Shall we get a dog?"

"Sam, I'm moving out in five months. That's one hell of a commitment." Rachel said.

"Yeah, about that…I was thinking, if you wanted to stay here after the baby was born, I'd be more than happy." Sam said shyly. Rachel sat up.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I love having you here." Sam added. Rachel hugged him.

"That's so great! Thanks, Sam! Proper roommates! Oh, wow, what a way to end the year. Living with you has been my highlight, you know." Rachel said.

"Mine too."

"So, then…dog. Let's do it." Rachel said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oh Rach, what a year."

"Yep, here's to the next one. A baby, a pet, a house…I just need a boyfriend and I'll have the full set." Rachel smiled. Sam looked at her and they shared a glance for a moment. They soon redirected their attention back to the TV. All they could think about was how much they were looking forward to staying by each other's side for many more months to come. Things certainly were changing between them indeed.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. Sparks (Part Two)

11:50pm.

"Sam, hurry up! You're gonna miss it at this rate!" Rachel exclaimed as she took a sip from a can of diet cola. Sam walked out of the bathroom.

"Calm down! Besides, peeing carefully can take time! Oh no, why are you still drinking that crap?" Sam asked as he took a seat next to Rachel.

"You only say that because it's diet cola." Rachel replied.

"I don't understand why you drink it. It's not like drinking that's gonna stop you getting fatter in your current situation, is it?" Sam teased. Rachel glared at him.

"You know what I love most about you, Sam? Your charm. I can hardly believe you're single."

"That's sarcasm isn't it?"

"You bet your ass it is, Evans."

Sam would've teased her back had her laugh not been so adorable it distracted his thoughts.

…

11:58pm.

"Rach, you're gonna love it. The whole apartment just fills with colour. It's awesome; the neighbours have good taste in fireworks." Sam explained as the two stood at the large window looking up into the night sky.

"Okay then, last minute toast. To the best roommate ever. Here's to next year." Rachel smiled, tapping her can against Sam's.

"Amen." Sam said and Rachel giggled.

"Oh, here we go!" Rachel exclaimed.

_10, 9, 8…_

Rachel and Sam put down their cans and kept looking out the window.

_7, 6, 5…_

The two looked at each other and gave a bright smile.

_4, 3…_

Rachel looked down to Sam's hand, and reached for it with hers.

_2, 1…_

Rachel's hand found Sam's at the moment fireworks filled the air and crowds celebrated the dawn of a New Year on the TV. Sam struggled to determine if the fireworks were real or in his head; a touch of a hand had never moved him in such a way before. He'd held girls' hands before, of course, but it was different this time. He'd known there to be sparks with a kiss or a hug, but never a touch. How could the touch of Rachel's soft fingers mean more to him than any long-term relationship he'd ever had?

He couldn't explain it, but it just did.

He looked at Rachel, trying to see if she felt it too, but she was looking up at the fireworks. Inside, however, the fireworks were a reflection of her heart. Rachel always knew Sam was someone different from the second she saw him. She smiled at him in a way she never had before, yet she couldn't control it then just like she couldn't control it now.

A touch was all it took to change their views of the world. No matter how bad things may get in the future, they'll always have that moment when the touched. The moment that made them feel like they wouldn't care if the world ended at that second.

One touch that made Rachel know everything was going to be okay. One touch that made Sam realise he never wanted to let go.

"It really is beautiful." Rachel said as the room filled with colour.

"Most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Sam said. But he wasn't talking about the fireworks.

…

The next hour or so was filled with board games, TV, laughter and music, but eventually Sam and Rachel grew tired and weary, said goodnight and went to bed. They never talked about the moment when they held hands and their world tilted just a little more towards the light, but they didn't need to. It happened and it was theirs, and that was good enough for them.

"Sam?" Rachel said through the walls between their bedrooms.

"Yeah?"

"Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, Rach."

"Promise me something, Sam."

"Anything."

"Learn how to cook." Rachel teased.

"Only if you don't set anything on fire." Sam returned.

"Touché. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

…

Rachel didn't sleep that night. She had realised just how much her life would change in a few months.

Sam didn't sleep that night. He had realised he was uncontrollably, indescribably, ridiculously and truly in love with Rachel Berry.


	9. Feelings

In the middle of February, Rachel and Sam went over to Kurt and Blaine's for dinner. As Kurt and Rachel were busy in the kitchen, Blaine showed Sam the nursery he had been working on. Sam was instantly amazed by Blaine's handiwork; beautiful cream walls made the room feel fresh and happy, and Sam smiled at the cot and toys already scattered around the room.

"It's not done yet, but I'm getting there. Obviously Kurt chose the colours." Blaine chuckled.

"It's awesome. I kinda wanna live in here." Sam said, making Blaine laugh.

"Maybe if you babysit." Blaine teased.

"Don't expect that too often. Though Rachel could help out." Sam said.

"Yeah, she said she's moved in full-time. Your idea?" Blaine asked and Sam nodded.

"Thought it might be." Blaine said suggestively.

"Meaning?"

"Nothing. It's just you two moving in together permanently, getting a puppy this weekend…it's not exactly something just friends do." Blaine said. Sam stayed silent, pretending he hadn't heard what Blaine had said.

"Sam." Blaine said assertively, causing Sam to look at him.

"Do you…_like _her?"

"WHY ALL THESE QUESTIONS, BLAINE? GOD!"

"I asked one question?"

"NO I DON'T, SHERLOCK! Okay? Rachel? And Me? Together? No, EW! No, no, no! No. No, no. No."

"One more 'no' and I'll believe you." Blaine said smugly.

"…No."

"Sam, it's okay. You can talk to me." Blaine said calmly. Sam sighed and sat down on the floor, Blaine joining him.

"I'm totally into her, dude, I can't explain it. She's just…I don't have the words. She does things to me. I mean, she held my hand over New Year and I nearly fainted. What the hell is wrong with me?" Sam explained.

"Wow, you've got it bad, huh? You've never nearly fainted when a girl's touched you." Blaine said. Sam nodded.

"But nothing's gonna happen, I swear. I'm not gonna make a move; just having her around all the time is good enough for me. I never want her out of my life after all this is over; that's kinda why I asked her to move in full-time." Sam said. Blaine nodded understandingly.

"Can I be honest?" Blaine asked. Sam nodded, fearing what his best friend was about to say.

"If Kurt knew this is how you felt, he'd flip."

"And you?"

"Me? I think you two would make a great couple. You fit like pieces of a jigsaw." Blaine said. Sam sat up straight.

"That's _exactly_ how I feel when I'm around her. She's amazing, but-"

"-Six months pregnant." Blaine said. Sam nodded.

"Yeah. I won't do anything about this anyway, but especially not when she still has this baby to worry about. People fall out of love all the time, so it'll be okay. She doesn't feel the same way." Sam said, looking at the floor.

"Wait, did you just tell me you're in love with her?" Blaine asked.

_Oh, crap._

"Uh…no."

"Oh my god. You didn't say you loved her! You HAVE to tell her now! I mean, after the baby, if you can, but you HAVE to tell her!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Keep it down! They'll hear you!" Sam returned.

"Sam, promise me you'll tell her. I'm not gonna say when or how, but just promise me you'll tell her one day. When it feels right." Blaine said.

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"What if she does? Promise me."

"…Okay. I promise."

"Great! Oh, I could so see you two together. Kurt and I thought something might be going on months ago. But don't tell Kurt as he will turn you into a woman if he found out pre-baby." Blaine smiled. Sam smiled back.

"Thanks for being so supportive of this. It's confusing for me. I've never really felt like this for a girl and we haven't even been on a date." Sam said.

"Well, change that. Just have dinner as friends and call it a test run." Blaine suggested, standing up and walking out, leaving Sam deep in thought.

…

"We're still not sure if we're gonna get a Labrador or a Beagle. It was funny actually; Sam said 'let's just get both!' as a joke and I was like, 'I was LITERALLY about to say that!' and it was SO funny!" Rachel told Kurt at the same time Sam was talking to Blaine. Kurt just smiled as he cut some vegetables.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"You've barely gone one sentence without bringing up Sam." Kurt teased. Rachel felt her face go bright red.

"Well, we live together. He's the only person I see every day without fail; everything that happens normally involves him. Is that a bad thing?" Rachel asked.

"I didn't say that; I think it's cute that you have a crush on him." Kurt said.

"What? No. Sam and I are just friends." Rachel said adamantly.

"Okay."

"…Kurt, we ARE just friends."

"You said, yeah."

"…I mean it. We're friends."

"Cool."

Rachel's face got redder as Blaine walked in.

"Did Sam like the nursery?" Kurt asked.

"Loved it." Blaine said, smiling at Rachel.

"Why's your face so red? Is it too hot in here?" Blaine asked.

"Nah, it's too hot in _here_." Kurt teased, tapping on his chest where his heart is.

"Kurt, stop it! Okay, yes, I have noticed that he's a very attractive guy. Yes, he's funny and kind. Yes, I might have a _little _thing for him but I'm kinda putting my focus on something else right now." Rachel said, gesturing to her bump and walking out. Kurt chuckled.

"Oh, she's got it bad for him." Kurt said.

"She likes Sam?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, it's sweet that it's an innocent, one-way thing, right?" Kurt said. Blaine stayed silent, whistling as he helped cut some carrots.

"Blaine?"

Silence.

"Blaine, it IS one-way, right?"

"I'm sure it is, honey." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek and moving towards the door.

"But if it wasn't, I'm sure Sam wouldn't act on his feelings until after the baby was born. I'm pretty sure that would be the case." Blaine smiled, walking out. Kurt sighed.

"I guess Rachel Evans has a ring to it." He whispered.

…

"Kurt, shame on you. You're married." Sam said as the four all ate at the table together.

"What?"

"I'm flattered, but I'm not in the mood for footsie today. Play it with your husband instead." Sam smiled, making Kurt go bright red as Blaine laughed.

"I wondered why you were looking at me weirdly." Blaine chuckled.

…

Rachel and Sam walked back into the apartment and both immediately went to make a cup of tea.

"Don't worry, I'll make it. Rest up." Sam smiled. Rachel smiled back and sat on the couch.

Eventually, the two were settled watching a move being shown on TV.

"I've never seen this before. Samuel L Jackson really is in everything, huh?" Rachel said.

"I know, right? Totally. Oh, guess what?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"I can play 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star' on the piano." Sam said proudly.

"Oh, that's amazing! You'll have to show me sometime."

"It's a date." Sam said. Rachel looked at Sam suddenly.

"I, uh…I mean…not like, an ACTUAL date, just…you know…"

"…Oh, yeah, yeah. Okay."

Sam suddenly remembered his conversation with Blaine.

"Rach, I think we should go out for dinner tomorrow. As friends, of course. It's just something different, right? Not like a date or anything." Sam suggested.

"That sounds nice, yeah. I just hope I can squeeze my belly under the table." Rachel giggled as Sam laughed. The pair instantly grew more excited and smiled at one another.

…

That night, Kurt and Blaine sat in bed reading. Kurt put down his book and turned to his husband.

"Did you hear her earlier? She has a 'little thing' for him. Just a 'little thing'."

"Yeah, right." Blaine said and the two laughed together.


	10. Dinner

The next night, Sam sat on his bed with everything but a shirt on; a blue shirt in his left hand and a black one in his right. He had never been more nervous.

_It's JUST dinner. Just pick a shirt and go with it. Black! There you go. Or maybe the blue. No, black. But the blue might make you look more attractive to her. Or does Rachel like guys in black shirts? No, definitely the black. That's the right choice. Black. Orange isn't the new black, BLACK is still…black…_

Naturally, Sam ended up choosing the blue shirt and was shocked to see Rachel was already ready to go, leaning on the couch reading the back of a DVD. Sam was amazed that she'd always looked beautiful to him in some way, despite the baby bump. Knowing there was a life growing inside her made him love her even more somehow.

"I know you said to just skip Iron Man 2, but the completionist in me wants to watch it." Rachel said, putting the DVD down.

"Watch it while I'm out tomorrow then, but its two hours of your life you won't get back. When Robert Downey Jr, Mickey Rourke AND Scarlett Johannsson can't save a film, you know it's a waste." Sam said.

"But Gwenyth Paltrow's in it and I love her." Rachel said.

"You know, we had a substitute at McKinley that looked just like her once." Sam commented as Rachel stood up.

"Ready?" Sam asked. Rachel nodded.

"Excuse my appearance though; this is all I can fit in."

"Rach, shut up, you look amazing." Sam said. Rachel blushed slightly as she moved towards the door.

"You don't clean up too badly yourself. I like a guy in blue." Rachel teased as she walked out. Sam smiled and fist bumped the air as he followed her.

…

Sam had booked dinner at a restaurant that, for the prices of their food, should have gold sprinkled on every dish, but he didn't care as long as Rachel enjoyed herself. And she did. As was normal for the pair, they were laughing away.

"I can't believe Santana said that to you!" Rachel giggled as she took a bite of her cake.

"Yep. She actually asked Principal Figgins to remove me from school premises because my mouth distracted her from her work." Sam said, making Rachel laugh harder.

"That gets funnier every time you say it! God, I wish I'd have stayed at McKinley long enough to see that! If only my dad didn't get that new job away from Lima." Rachel said.

"Yeah, Kurt told me you wore animal sweaters and white tights every day." Sam teased.

"Tough talk, Lemon Juice Hair."

"That's a low blow! You know what, I'll let it go, but don't expect any sympathy from me when you're popping a little human out of you in a few months. And for the record, I've grown into my Trouty Mouth these days; it really did look huge back then." Sam said.

"I've seen the pictures, and I have to agree." Rachel smiled as Sam stuck his tongue out at her.

"Shut up, Berry."

"Joking aside, thanks for tonight. I haven't been out for a long time like this, and it feels really nice to do it with someone I've never felt more comfortable with." Rachel said meaningfully.

"Me too. And it's my pleasure." Sam smiled.

"I can't remember the last time I had dinner with a guy, not that this is a date." Rachel said.

"I know what you mean. I don't think I've gone out with a girl for like…six years? Since then I've had five one night stands, and I'm ashamed of every single one of them." Sam admitted.

"I win. It's been…well, a lot longer than that for me." Rachel said shyly.

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You just haven't met the right guy." Sam said, placing his hand on hers. She smiled.

"I suppose."

"It must be weird, being pregnant but not having to actually do anything with a guy to get pregnant." Sam said.

"It is. Not many girls around here can say they're pregnant with a gay guy's baby." Rachel laughed.

"True, true! Do you know which one of them is the biological father?" Sam asked. Rachel shook her head.

"Well, we'll known when the baby's born. If it has ridiculously curly hair, it's Blaine's." Sam chuckled.

"Is that why he wears SO MUCH GEL?" Rachel asked. Sam nodded and she laughed.

"That explains SO MUCH." She chuckled as Sam joined in.

"Yeah, pregnant with a gay guy's kid. That's one hell of a story to tell people out and about." Sam said.

"Yep, but first I mostly have to tell them it isn't yours." Rachel said.

"Wait, really?" Sam asked.

"Oh, yeah. When we're shopping somewhere or at the coffee place and you go wandering off people often assume you're the dad. They can't seem to ever quite believe me when I tell them you're not." Rachel explained.

"Huh. Well, if it is mine then something's seriously gone wrong with science." Sam joked and Rachel giggled.

"Well, enough baby chat. You're still okay to pick up the puppy on Sunday?" Rachel asked.

"Yep. The woman said I can go round anytime and pick him up. I bought some food and bowls and all that today; it's in the trunk." Sam revealed.

"Great. This is so exciting! I'm glad we decided on a Labrador in the end. They're SO CUTE!" Rachel squealed.

"They are indeed. Have you chosen a name yet?" Sam asked.

"I've got two in mind, but are you sure you want me to choose it? It can be a joint effort." Rachel suggested.

"No, I want you to choose it. Whatever name you pick will be awesome." Sam smiled. The two tapped their glasses together to celebrate how happy they were in their lives at that moment, both of them secretly thinking about how easy it was for them to converse with each other.

…

Sunday night saw Sam and Rachel stare at the tiniest little Labrador puppy sleep in a soft bed Sam had bought for hours on end.

"He really is the sweetest thing." Rachel said.

"Agreed. And Deano is such a good name for him." Sam said.

"Thank you." Rachel replied with a smile.

"…Is he just gonna sleep all day every day?" Sam asked.

"Maybe, he'll probably get more active when he's older. Savour the quieter moments." Rachel said and Sam nodded.

"Hey, did you watch Iron Man 2 in the end?" Sam asked. Rachel sighed.

"Don't. My girl Paltrow couldn't even save that mess. How did they get the first one so right and then-"

"-The mind boggles."

…

Two hours later, Rachel walked out of the bathroom following a long, satisfying bath to find Sam asleep on the couch with Deano sleeping on his lap. She smiled as she turned off the TV and looked at 'her boys', unable to decide which of them was cuter. She gently stroked Deano and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"Goodnight." Rachel whispered, returning to her room with a smile as she turned off the light.


	11. Fight

By the end of March, things had gotten a little more strained in the apartment. Rachel was more hormonal than ever, Deano was much livelier than the pair was expecting and Sam was getting busier than ever with his modelling jobs.

One night, Sam came home at quarter to midnight to find Deano stretched out on the sofa, snoozing away, while Rachel was sat on a stool in the kitchen glaring at him.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Sam asked, closing the door.

"Because I've been worrying! Your phone's been off! What kind of shoot ends this late?" Rachel asked angrily.

"They have deadlines, Rach. Sometimes things will run over. I've just been a bit busy." Sam explained.

"You could have at least called me when you finished. That's the SMART THING to do!" Rachel said, causing Sam to sigh heavily and sit down, moving Deano over slightly.

"Here we go again." Sam said bluntly.

"What?"

"You know what. Calling me stupid for the fiftieth time in 48 hours. Give it a rest."

"Grow up, Sam, it's hormones and you know it." Rachel snapped.

"Or is that an excuse to get your true feelings out. If you think I'm so unintelligent, just tell me. I'm getting sick of me trying my best to make you comfortable and you repaying me with a lecture or snarky comment. I might be late some nights; I might be overworked and too busy to text you, just know I'll be fine and go to bed!" Sam lectured.

"It's not that simple, Samuel! And you KNOW I can't help my behaviour at a time like this. In less than two months I'm having this baby and I'm stressing out, okay? Be a man and take a few insults." Rachel shouted, walking towards her room but being stopped by Sam's voice.

"Just stop being so rude all the time. You say you worry about me but spend all the day shouting at me!"

"Sorry for caring!"

"Caring? Is that what you call all of this? Have you cared for me at all lately? Asked me how the piano's going? You haven't seen my family in weeks; Stacy wants a catch up but you just moan all day long." Sam said.

"What happened to the lovely Sam Evans I first met? Can I get him back? You're being completely unreasonable!" Rachel screamed.

"I've been nothing but good to you ever since the day you get here! Don't try and diminish how much I've done because I worked late ONCE to get the money we need to get by!"

"Screw you, Sam." Rachel shouted, slamming her room door behind her. Sam put his head in his hands, wanting to scream.

…

Sam struggled to sleep, rolling around for three and a half hours. It wasn't until he heard Rachel crying that he instantly rushed out of bed and knocked on her door.

"Rach?"

"…C-come in."

Sam slowly opened the door and his heart broke to see Rachel sat there, cuddling a sleepy Deano with a tear-stained face.

"I'm so sorry, Sam, I-"

"-Rach, be quiet. I was totally wrong." Sam said, pulling her into a hug.

"I was wrong too."

"No, you weren't. I've just been trying too hard to get as much money as I can for us." Sam said.

"You don't need to. You had every right to be angry, why are you being nice?"

"Rach, it physically hurts me to hear you cry. I never want to be the person to do that. And I never will be again. I promise." Sam said, kissing Rachel's head.

"I am sorry." Rachel whispered.

"I'm sorry." Sam replied and the two hugged. Deano made a weird noise in his sleep, making the two of them laugh.

"I should be able to sleep now. Goodnight." Sam said with a wink, standing up and going to leave.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"…Can you…stay with me tonight?" Rachel asked. Sam smiled.

"Of course I can."

Rachel got comfy on her bed as Sam positioned himself next to her. Rachel rested her head on his chest as he put her arm around her. Deano sat himself at their feet and fell right back asleep, making the two smile.

"Goodnight, Sam."

"Goodnight, Rach."

The two closed their eyes and drifted off. They ended up having the best sleep they'd ever known.


	12. Twist

Rachel struggled into the apartment in the first week of May, her baby bump bigger than she could have possibly feared. She longed for the days when she was comfortable; she had forgotten what that was like in recent months. Her only comfort had always been Sam. Ever since they made up after their fight they had never been closer, and Rachel had been more respectful of his working hours and he had remembered to keep her updated on what he was up to. As she walked into the apartment on that sweaty, sticky afternoon, she was surprised that Sam was nowhere to be found until she noticed a note on the kitchen counter.

"_Rach,_

_Spontaneously decided to take Stevie and Stacy to the movies. Dropping by Kurt and Blaine's on way back. Don't even THINK about making dinner; I'll bring something back. Rest up, Berry!_

_Trouty Mouth xx"_

Rachel couldn't help but swoon as she read the note and tried not to read into the kisses at the end. She adored how he called himself Trouty Mouth. Even a letter from Sam was enough to make her heart beat faster.

_It's just your hormones, Rachel, you don't love the guy._

She wasn't fooling anybody.

…

Sam came home a few hours later with bags of takeaway food in his hands, as well as a long, thin tube. Rachel's face lit up at the sight of him and she hugged him instantly, causing him to drop everything he was holding and gently wrap his arms around her.

"What was that for?" Sam asked.

"I just missed you, that's all."

"Rach, I've been gone about three hours."

"Yeah, but you worked yesterday until early this morning and you went out before I woke up and then you went out with Stevie and Stacy. I haven't seen you in over 24 hours. That's a first since the day I moved in." Rachel explained.

"True. Well, I missed you too, in that case." Sam smiled, kissing the top of Rachel's head as he started unpacking the food. Rachel went to lean over to pick up the tube but Sam got their first.

"Don't worry, I'll get it; don't strain yourself. It's for you, anyway. Surprise!" Sam said, handing the tube to her. Rachel instantly realised what it was. A poster.

"Is this what I hope it is?" Rachel asked.

"The store got a new Barbra Streisand poster in, so I guess it must be." Sam smiled.

"YES! Thank you!" Rachel squealed, kissing Sam on the cheek but regretting instantly afterwards she didn't go for his lips. She'd been wondering what his lips tasted like lately. She'd been thinking about little things like that more and more often. He'd told her in confidence a few weeks ago that he had been a stripped when times were hard for a while, and the thought had stayed with Rachel since. Sam Evans, stripper. Trained to be an expert in all things sexual.

_He must be great in bed…STOP IT, Rachel! Don't let the hormones win! Stop thinking like that._

…

_I bet he would rock my world, though._

Rachel blushed a little as she inspected the poster more closely.

"I'll put it up after we eat." Sam said happily, sitting on the couch with his plate of food and putting Rachel's plate on her tummy so it balanced perfectly. He smirked at her as he did so.

"It wasn't funny the first fifty times you've done it, it isn't funny now." Rachel said. Sam giggled adorably and turned his attention to the TV. Rachel smiled as she took a bite and rested her head on Sam's shoulder instinctively. Sam wrapped his free arm around her like it was the most natural thing in the world. They had done that for a long while now, and it had never felt weird.

…

"HOW AM I STILL HUNGRY?" Rachel shouted as she opened the fridge door. Sam just laughed and joined her at the fridge.

"I have no idea. I'm pretty sure you've eaten one of our pillows on top of everything in the fridge." Sam said.

"I know, I know, it SUCKS. This baby's gonna be HUGE, I swear." Rachel said with a sigh. Sam took her hand.

"Hey, not long to go now, Rach. You know this is all gonna be worth it. It's gonna be amazing." He said softly, comforting Rachel successfully.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Okay, I'm gonna go to the store and pick up a few snacks, okay? I won't be long." Sam said, grabbing his jacket and opening the door.

"Sam?" Rachel said, causing him to face her.

"You're pretty amazing too. And I've never meant anything more in my life." Rachel added. Sam blushed, giving a shy wave as he walked off. Rachel watched him go with a smile, for the first time in a while ignoring the discomfort the baby was giving her.

…

Twenty minutes later, Sam opened the door and saw Rachel sat on the sofa.

"Surprise bitch, bet you thought you'd seen the last of me." Sam said, smiling after finishing his latest impression. Rachel laughed as well as Sam joined her, placing a bar of chocolate on her lap. She looked at him and beamed.

"You're the best." She said, ripping open the bar and starting to eat it instantly.

"I know." Sam joked as Rachel playfully bumped into him.

"I mean it, though. Through these past nine months you've been so amazing. I thought the thing I'd get most out of this is giving Kurt and Blaine a son or daughter, but it won't be. It'll be gaining you in my life." Rachel said, sliding her hand into his.

"Rachel…" Sam said, embarrassed and coy.

"No, really. I don't know what I'd have done without you through all of this. You know, when I lost my dads I was certain I'd never smile again. Then I met you and…I don't know. You just bring out this happiness in me I thought I'd lost forever. So thanks." Rachel said, growing teary. Sam wrapped his arms around her and held her close, her burying her face in his chest.

"Rachel Berry, you are ten times the human being I could ever hope to be. And don't you forget that." Sam whispered as he held her close.

_Tell her. Just tell her._

"Rach-"

"-I'm really tired. I think I need my bed. Sorry, were you gonna say something?" Rachel said.

"Oh, uh…don't worry about it." Sam said.

"Okay…goodnight, Sam." Rachel said, kissing him on the cheek again before departing. Sam watched her go with a smile, pure awe in his eyes.

…

2:27 AM.

Sam's door creaked open. Sam instantly sat up, rubbing his eyes at the sight of a very worried Rachel before him.

"You okay?" Sam asked. Rachel shook her head.

"We have an issue." Rachel whispered.

"What is it?" Sam asked. Rachel took a deep breath.

"…My waters have broken."


	13. Birth (Part One)

The day had come. The reason why all of this had started in the first place. The baby was coming.

Sam got dressed quicker than he ever had before, getting his pre-packed bag of supplies from under his bed and rushing to his desk, where he'd written a list of things to do on the fateful day weeks ago.

_- Call Kurt and Blaine_

_- Gather supply bag, keys and blankets_

_- __Make sure Rachel is okay_

_- Make sure Deano has enough food and water_

Sam nodded as he read the list, and looked at the fifth thing he'd written intensely.

_- If you haven't already, __tell her how you feel__._

…

Kurt and Blaine had been called and were on their way to the hospital, everything was gathered together and Deano had been fed and watered to last him at least 18 hours, by Sam's estimation.

Rachel was sat on the couch breathing heavily.

"MIRACLE OF LIFE? THE MIRACLE OF LIFE CAN GO F-"

"-Rach, you're gonna be fine!" Sam said as he looked around the room in case he had missed anything. Deciding he hadn't, he walked over to Rachel and knelt down in front of her.

"Sam, I don't like it." Rachel said, weeping through her pain. It killed Sam inside to see her in so much pain.

"Rachel, remember what you're doing this for. It'll all be over soon, I promise. We need to go now, okay? Kurt and Blaine will meet us at the hospital." Sam explained calmly. Rachel grabbed Sam's hands and held them tight.

"I'm not ready, I can't do this." Rachel cried.

"Yes you can. You're incredible."

"I'M SCARED."

"Well I'm petrified, so you're already doing better than me. Scared is good, remember?" Sam said. Rachel forced a smile and nodded, wrapping her arm around Sam as he helped her stand up.

"You _can _do this. I'm believing in you now. So are Kurt and Blaine and everyone. Everyone believes in you, Rachel Barbra Berry. And I'm gonna spend the next few hours listening to you call me every name under the sun, and you know what? There is NOTHING I'd rather be doing right now than holding your hand to remind you the world hasn't ended." Sam said meaningfully, wiping tears from Rachel's face.

"One final hurdle, yeah? Just one more, that's easy, right?" Sam said. Rachel nodded.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"Okay then. Time to give Klaine their baby." Sam said, opening the door to let Rachel walk out as he picked up all the supplies and closed the door as he left.

The weight of all the supplies on his back was killing Sam, but all he cared about was Rachel as he had his arm supporting her all the way down to the car, helping her in the seat and putting everything in the trunk. He got in and started the car, squeezing Rachel's hand once more.

"Ready?"

"No."

"Me neither."

The two shared a slight giggle before a contraption kicked in.

"CRAPPING HELL, JUST DRIVE!" Rachel screamed. Sam obeyed instantly.

…

They parked outside the hospital, where Sam helped Rachel out of the car and got the supplies out. He took Rachel's hand and they began walking.

"Take your time. Don't worry." Sam whispered.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered.

"Don't thank me yet." Sam smiled.

"You'd done more than enough for me after the first week, but you're still by my side nine months later." Rachel said as they reached the hospital door.

"Of course I am." Sam said.

…

A midwife helped Rachel into a wheelchair and took her into her own room, Sam following right behind.

"I'm Penny, and I'll be helping you through today. Are you the father?" The nurse asked, looking at Sam.

"No, I'm just a friend. She's a surrogate." Sam explained. Penny nodded understandingly.

"But I want him to stay with me, even after Kurt and Blaine get here, I need him to stay with me. Is that okay? It BETTER BE OKAY." Rachel wailed through another contraption as Sam took her hand and was surprised at the extent to which she was crushing his.

"I'm sure we'll be able to allow it. Now, are you ready for me to check how far dilated you are?" Penny asked and Rachel nodded.

"OH, BLOODY HELLFIRE THIS HURTS." Rachel shouted. Sam tried to hide his short smirk unsuccessfully.

"WHAT ARE YOU SMILING AT?"

"Nothing, Rachel."

"YOUR MOUTH IS A RIDICULOUS SIZE."

"Okay Rachel, I need you to open your legs." Penny said calmly.

"You need to her do wha-OH WOW." Sam said, looking away at the sight in front of him.

"…Okay, five centimetres. You're doing really well. I'll be right back, okay?" Penny said reassuringly before walking out.

"Holy crap, this HURTS. Sam, make the pain go away!" Rachel squealed.

"Rach, I can't. You have to fight it. You're doing really well."

"I know, Penny LITERALLY JUST SAID THAT!" Rachel wailed.

"You know when Kurt said you were a bitchy diva in High School? For the first time I can see it." Sam joked. Rachel proceeded to bite his hand.

"OW! You bit me!"

"DEAL WITH IT, BITCH."

"I can't believe you bit me!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you WANNA SWAP?" Rachel shouted.

"…You know what? I'm good." Sam conceded as Rachel continued screaming.

"WHY DO PEOPLE DO THIS? THIS BETTER BE A FRICKIN' BEAUTIFUL BABY!" Rachel shouted.

"All babies are beautiful, Rach."

"Clearly you don't watch Teen Mom, SAMUEL!"

At that moment, Kurt and Blaine rushed into the room.

"We're here Rachel, we're here! Don't worr-WOAH. Well if I didn't know I was gay before I do now." Blaine said.

"SCREW YOU, MR TOO MUCH GEL." Rachel yelled. Kurt and Sam smirked as Kurt took Rachel's free hand in his.

"She's not taking the pain too well." Sam said.

"Says the man who cried when I BIT HIM."

"I did NOT cry!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sweetie, you're doing amazingly well! Not long to go now!" Kurt said, smiling at Blaine, who smiled back.

"Do you need anything?" Blaine asked.

"WATER!" Rachel shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Sorry, couldn't quite catch that." Blaine said with a smile. Rachel let go of Kurt's hand, gave him the finger and took Kurt's hand again.

"I'll get some, don't worry." Sam said, going to walk away. Rachel grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back.

"NO, STAY! I'm fine; I don't need water." Rachel said.

"You just said you wanted some." Sam said.

"I want you to stay more." Rachel replied. Sam smiled, moving some of Rachel's hair out of her face.

"I'll get some. I'll be right back." Blaine said, rushing out. Kurt followed him quickly.

"BLAINE, WAIT!" Kurt shouted.

"Yeah?"

Kurt pulled his husband close and kissed him with all the passion he could muster.

"We're having a baby." Kurt whispered, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

"I know." Blaine whispered back with a smile.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"EXCUSE ME? I CAN SEE YOU STILL STANDING THERE!" Rachel shouted from the room.

"Right, I need to go before Rachel unleashes her inner Hannibal." Blaine said, kissing Kurt again and walking quickly off.

"Blaine, if you happen to pass the soup machine-" Kurt began.

"-I'll get everyone soup, honey!"

…

An hour and a half went by, but for everyone it felt like an eternity.

"COME ON, IT'S A LITTLE BABY. WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?" Rachel squealed. Penny came back in.

"Okay, let's check again. You're doing great, Rachel. I'm sure they'll have been movement by now." Penny said. She began her inspection again.

"We're definitely on our way. We're probably about…"

Penny didn't finish her sentence but Sam noticed a worried look emerge on her face.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I think the baby might be in an awkward position. This might make things more complicated." Penny said.

"Well, what does that mean? They'll both be fine though, right?" Blaine asked urgently. Sam sat forward as Rachel grew wearier, the drugs in her system leaving her out of it.

_Dear God, don't take her from me now._

"We may have to go into theatre. It's a standard procedure, but the baby might struggle to breath in this position." Penny explained.

"But Rachel will be okay too, right?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure she will. This is the best chance we have of making sure they're both as healthy as possible." Penny said.

…

A while later a group of nurses came in and prepared Rachel for theatre, beginning to roll her bed down the corridor. Kurt, Blaine and Sam followed closely behind.

"She'll be fine. They'll both be fine." Blaine whispered to a teary Kurt as they went. Sam was fixated on Rachel.

"Wait, Sam…Sam." Rachel said. Sam moved forward to join her as they neared the theatre.

"Rach, I'm here. I'm gonna be right here. Always. Until the very end."

"…Thank you, Sam." Rachel whispered. Sam kissed her forehead.

"Rach, I…I um…"

They reached the theatre.

"…I…I'll see you soon." Sam choked as the nurses took Rachel into theatre. Kurt and Blaine hugged as Sam stayed fixated on the theatre doors.

"…I love you." Sam whispered.

…

"Okay, let's get both of them out of here safely."

"We need suction here."

"Both heartbeats still stable."

"Yeah, definitely a C-section."

"Making the first incision."

"Still stable."

…

"BP's dropping!"

"Final incision now."

"Here comes the baby now."

"Mother's lost a lot of blood."

"BP's still dropping!"

"Welcome to the world, little one."

"We're losing her."

"Her heartrate's slowing."

"Emergency resuscitation!"

"Come on, you can do it! Come on! Stay with me!"

"Flat lining, she's flat lining!"

"Come on, Rachel, come on!"

"It's not your time yet, girl. There are people out there who really wanna see you."

"Please, Rachel…stay."

…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	14. Birth (Part Two)

Sam sat in the waiting room in silence. Every now and again he would make the occasional whimper, and suddenly he just burst into tears, his head in his hands. Blaine walked in and supportively hugged Sam as he continued to cry.

"Let it all out, don't worry."

Eventually, Sam settled down, wiping his eyes and Blaine rubbed his back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered.

"It's okay. It's an emotional day. I've cried four times already." Blaine replied.

"I know, it's just…it's Rachel, you know." Sam said.

"I know."

"I just…when they told us…" Sam began before growing teary again. Blaine hugged him.

"I know, Sam."

"…I really thought we'd lost her." Sam whispered.

"But we didn't. They both made it. Her and our little girl. Do ya wanna come and meet her? Rachel's still sleeping." Blaine said. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Sam said as Blaine went to leave.

"You really love her, don't you?" Blaine asked.

"I didn't realise just how much." Sam replied.

…

Sam held a beautiful baby girl in his arms. He couldn't help but smile at her tiny fingers and the pure innocence that surrounded her.

"She really is the most precious little thing." Sam said with a huge grin.

"I know. She's perfect." Kurt said, still very emotional, as he took Blaine's hand and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I can't wait to thank Rachel when she wakes up. I don't know what I would've done if we'd lost her." Blaine said.

"I don't even want to think about it." Sam said instinctively. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.

"Sam, when she does wake up, you talk to her first." Kurt said.

"Why?"

"Because there's clearly something you have to say to her." Kurt replied with a smile.

"…Now isn't the time." Sam said.

"Yes it is. She needs you now more than ever, and you've realised just how much you need her. I had my doubts, but you two would be an amazing couple." Kurt smiled. Sam smiled back.

"…What are you gonna call her?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Rachel Hummel-Anderson." Kurt revealed.

"Ellie for short. We're naming her after Kurt's mom." Blaine said with a smile, kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Ellie. That's a great name. Hello, Ellie. You've got one hell of a life ahead of you. And don't think you HAVE to wear pink every day, no matter what your dads say." Sam joked, leading Kurt to hit the side of his head. A few minutes later, Penny entered.

"She's awake."

…

Sam walked into Rachel's room, where she smiled at the sight of him. She was lying down in her bed, tightly holding on to the blanket on top of her. She was quite pale but Sam still thought she looked beautiful.

"Hey, you." Sam said, placing down some flowers in front of her.

"Hi. Thank you." Rachel replied as she caught sight of the flowers. Sam took a seat next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore. But not too bad." Rachel said.

"Yeah, they said it was a pretty rough op. We thought we were gonna lose you for a minute there." Sam said, growing teary at the thought.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Rachel said with a smile.

"Don't even joke about it. I have no clue what I'd have done." Sam said, taking Rachel's hand.

"Sam, you've only known me for nine months." Rachel said.

"I know, but I can barely remember what my day was like before you came along. I don't want to remember it." Sam said.

"Sam, that's very sweet."

"Rach, you have made my life worth living. And I mean that. It's like all of my life up till you came I was asleep, but you woke me up. You brought something into my life I didn't even know I needed. But I do. I need you, Rach. And when they said you'd flat lined, I could feel myself crumbling from the inside out. I mean it. I could _feel _myself falling apart at the thought of you not being there anymore." Sam said, a tear falling down his cheek.

"Sam…"

"And I've been having these feelings for you for so long and I thought bottling them up was for the best, because we know how that played out for Fitzsimmons on 'Agents of SHIELD', but I've realised now that there's just no point. You should just make the leap because either you can move on or you get what you've always wanted. I love the touch of your hand more than any relationship I've ever had, and I get scared that I'll taint you if I hold on too long but at the same time I don't want to let go. You just…you _get _me. You get my inner nerd, and my outer nerd come to think of it, and I've never met someone without the surname Evans who I could say without I doubt I'd die for. Until you walked through that apartment door and turned my world upside down in the best way."

"Sam…"

"Rach, I haven't finished. I haven't said what I'm trying to say. I'd planned this whole speech but I've completely forgotten what it was and-"

"I love you, Sam Evans."

Sam's heart stopped as he stared deep into Rachel's brown eyes.

"Sorry, I'm pretty sure I just heard you wrong." Sam whispered.

"No you didn't." Rachel said, leaning forward just a little so it didn't hurt too much.

"I love you. And your ridiculously sized mouth, as I remember saying. Sorry."

"…That's really very, VERY okay." Sam said, a huge grin spread across his face.

"I've tried to deny my heart for way too long, Sam. There's always been something about you, and I never truly knew what it was for so long, but I do now." Rachel said.

"What is it?"

"When my dads died my heart shattered into a hundred pieces, and while I started putting them back together one blew away in the wind. From the minute I saw you, I think I just knew I'd found the piece I'd been missing. You healed my heart when I thought no one could."

"…I can't believe you're actually saying these things. I didn't think you felt the way I did." Sam said.

"How could I not? Do you remember the very second we met? When I walked through the door and our eyes met. What did you do?"

"I smiled."

"And I smiled back. I know why now. And you do too." Rachel said, Sam looked down with a smile.

"When I saw you I fell in love…" Sam began, shuffling forward and leaning towards Rachel.

"…and you smiled because you knew." He finished, closing the gap between his lips and hers. Nothing had ever felt so perfect to either of them in their lives. Rachel placed a hand on the back of Sam's head, pushing him deeper onto her lips as she ran her fingers through his soft hair. They both smiled into the kiss as it grew deeper and more passionate, with Sam gently placing a hand on Rachel's cheek. She placed her spare hand over his and they shared their warmth. They very reluctantly parted as they ran out of air, and they both knew that from that second they would be addicted to each other.

"…I love you too, by the way." Sam added with a smile.

"Thought so." Rachel chuckled as she grabbed Sam's shirt and pulled him in for another kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened once more.

_I could get very used to this._

…

**A/N: I've been desperate to write this chapter! If you were wondering why the story was called what it is, now you have your answer!**


	15. Home

A few days later, Rachel was released from hospital while Kurt and Blaine could finally take their baby girl home. They sat Rachel and Ellie safely into the back seat of their car and began the drive home.

"Thanks for the lift." Rachel said.

"Rach, it's the least we can do. You gave us the most beautiful baby girl ever." Blaine smiled as he drove. Kurt turned back to smile at her and Ellie. Rachel also turned to Ellie, asleep in her car seat, and gently stroked her hair.

"She is lovely." Rachel smiled.

"And you can come visit her whenever you like." Kurt added.

"Thank you. Is Sam back at the apartment?" Rachel asked, unable to keep a smile off her face when she said his name.

"Yeah, he's got banners and balloons up to hold a mini homecoming for you. Which you weren't supposed to know about. Crap." Kurt said. Rachel's grin increased in size.

"Just act surprised when you walk in or we'll never hear the end of it." Blaine chuckled.

"No problem." Rachel smiled, looking out the window.

"Sam never told us what you two spoke about when he went to see you. Did anything noteworthy happen?" Kurt said, clearly pressing Rachel for information.

"Maybe." Rachel said with a sly grin.

"I KNEW IT! YES! Did he do the speech?" Blaine asked.

"No, it was so much better than that." Rachel said, blushing.

"Oh, this is so great! We can go on double dates and everything!" Kurt exclaimed, making Rachel laugh.

"Kurt's best friend dating my best friend; this is so meant to be!" Blaine squealed. Rachel rolled her eyes but was secretly feeling the same way they were inside.

…

Rachel opened the door to the apartment and gave her best shocked expression at the sight of balloons, streamers and a handmade 'WELCOME HOME RACHEL' sign. Sam sat up on the couch, filled with glee at the sight of her.

"Surprise!" Sam shouted happily as Rachel rushed over to hug him.

"Wow! This is so sweet!" Rachel said as they parted. Sam's face dropped.

"They blabbed, didn't they?"

"Yeah, kinda. But Sam, this really is lovely. Thank you." Rachel smiled, pulling him closer to her and kissing him passionately. They reluctantly broke apart eventually.

"I'm never gonna get used to how amazing that feels." Sam said.

"Me neither." Rachel smiled, kissing Sam again.

"So…how sore is it all, you know, down there?" Sam asked suggestively.

_Is he suggesting that we…?_

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Well, if you're not in too much pain I want to take you out for dinner, but if you're still not right we'll order something and eat in." Sam said, kissing Rachel once more.

"You are adorable, you know that?" Rachel said, laughing when Sam nodded.

"Well, how about we eat in tonight as Kurt and Blaine said they're popping round later anyway and go out tomorrow?" Rachel suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Sam said, fixing a loose strand of Rachel's hair.

"Right, Deano, you need some food." Sam said, walking over to the dog's bowl. Rachel grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"I love you." Rachel said. Sam smiled.

"I love you too."

…

A few hours later, Rachel and Sam were cuddled the sofa feeding each other pizza, while Kurt fed slice after slice to Blaine as they sat on the floor, a sleeping Ellie in Blaine's arms.

"Sometimes you just can't beat a good pizza." Sam commented. Rachel laughed as she wiped a piece of cheese from Sam's mouth.

"Rachel, you got the guy, you don't have to laugh at everything he says anymore." Kurt joked with a grin as Rachel nudged his head with her foot.

"I know; I guess I just find him funny." Rachel said, kissing Sam passionately.

"Woah, slow down, we've got a baby present! Save that for tonight!" Blaine laughed.

"We haven't even gone out on a proper date yet, and you think we can't control ourselves?" Sam asked. Blaine nodded.

"Why would you think that?" Sam asked.

"Because I know you. Remember Georgia?" Blaine said. Sam went red.

"Shut up."

"What happened with Georgia?" Rachel asked, interested.

"Nothing."

"Sam, if you love me you'll tell the story." Rachel said.

"Rach, you know I love you."

"So tell the story then."

"…Okay, okay! It was just over three years ago. Me and Blaine went to a bar, had way too much to drink and I got talking to Georgia, the barmaid." Sam began.

"And?"

"And, we got on a bit _too_ well. I think it was the alcohol." Sam said, embarrassed.

"What, and you two…?" Rachel asked.

"Within half an hour of meeting." Blaine added. Sam glared at him.

"Sam Evans, you slut." Kurt said with a smile.

"So you just snuck off to a toilet and-"

"-Oh, no, Rachel. Where did it happen Sam?" Blaine asked. Sam sighed and looked at Blaine again.

"…Behind the bar."

The group, bar Sam, exploded into laughter but instantly hushed down when Ellie made a ridiculously adorable noise.

"Stop it! It was a horrible experience. She got fired and I got banned." Sam explained.

"How did they catch you?"

"It was on CCTV." Sam said and Rachel laughed again.

"Oh, I'm actually quite turned on by this side of you. But we're never doing it behind a bar." Rachel giggled. She looked around the room at her friends, their baby she helped bring into the world, and her boyfriend, and had never felt safer. She felt like she'd found her place on Earth. She was _home_.

…

That night, Rachel and Sam got undressed and prepared to share a bed as a couple for the first time. They got under the covers and snuggled tightly together, Rachel resting her head on Sam's bare chest.

"Comfy?" Sam asked and Rachel smiled.

"Yeah. You're nice and warm." Rachel said, causing Sam to kiss the top of her head.

"I can't believe we're finally doing this." Sam said.

"I know." Rachel whispered, kissing Sam and moving her hand delicately through his hair.

"We've done well considering I thought you were Kurt and Blaine's lesbian friend when we first met." Sam chuckled, causing Rachel to laugh as well.

"I'd blocked that from my memory!" Rachel giggled.

"Oh well, we made it. That's what's important." Sam added.

"Agreed. And hey, I found it kind of endearing. After all, everyone's a bit of a weirdo, some people are just braver to show it than others. I liked that about you from the start." Rachel explained as Sam turned off the light.

"I'm very glad you did. I love you." He whispered, kissing her hair once more.

"Love you too, Samuel." Rachel whispered in reply. Sam chuckled.

"Shut up, Berry."


	16. Firsts

Two weeks later, Rachel stood in the living room in a gorgeous red dress, heels and clutching a small bag, nervously playing with her fingers. She and Sam had finally found time to go on their first official date, and she was nervous. Very nervous. She didn't know where they were going on the date, making her panic even more. Sam walked out of their room, dressed smartly in a white shirt and jeans, and smiled at her.

"Ready to go? You look stunning." Sam said, kissing Rachel as he approached her.

"Yeah. So, where are we going?" Rachel asked.

"Capriccio's." Sam said, and Rachel's face lit up.

"WHAT? That's amazing!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I booked our table the day we got together, so it was quite a wait. It was just gonna be an awesome dinner, but now it's worked out to be our first date...well, I hope it's a good start. It's got an amazing reputation." Sam explained.

"It has! And yes, this is an incredible start. But it's so expensive there!"

"You're worth it."

Sam soon found Rachel's lips pressing against his, and he really didn't mind.

…

Rachel and Sam sat down at their table and were instantly impressed with the atmosphere. They placed their orders and were soon left alone.

"…Okay, I'll be honest now. How do we go about this? We've exhausted every single conversation possible already." Rachel admitted and the two chuckled.

"Yeah...well, how about we pretend this is a real first date and we know nothing about each other?" Sam suggested.

"Well, this could be fun." Rachel smiled.

"So, um…Robin?" Sam asked, making Rachel giggle.

"It's Rachel. Rachel Barbra Berry."

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm Samuel James Evans, but I like being called Sam."

"Good to know." Rachel grinned. Sam smiled at Rachel in a way that sent a shiver up her spine.

"Nga lor." He said meaningfully.

"And what does that mean?" Rachel asked.

"It means 'you're beautiful' in Na'vi." Sam explained.

"Na'vi? You mean the blue people from Avatar?"

"Yeah."

"So, are you some kind of geek?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, I'm a Super Geek. No shame." Sam smiled, making Rachel laugh.

"Well, Sam, you're very funny, either way."

"Good to know." Sam grinned cheekily.

"I've recently got into comic book movies, I'll admit." Rachel said teasingly.

"Really, how so?"

"I moved in with this guy and he made me watch them all. I think I only did it because he's quite good looking. He looks a bit like you, actually." Rachel teased.

"Really? Poor guy." Sam said. Rachel laughed again.

"I wouldn't say that. You have all the looks of a male model, if you ask me." Rachel flirted.

"Funny you should say that…" Sam began with a cheeky smile, making Rachel laugh again.

…

A few hours later, the pair laughed back into their apartment and were instantly greeted by an excited Deano, who jumped on Sam's lap the minute the two sat down on the couch.

"You know, I really have missed wine." Rachel smiled. Sam chuckled slightly as Rachel faced him.

"Thank you for tonight. It was the best first date ever." Rachel grinned and kissed Sam passionately.

"My pleasure. It was really great food, too." Sam added.

"Now, I know you said you wanted to pay all the bill, but it's so expensive and I'll pay for half-"

"-Rach, don't you dare. I told you I'm paying for it all and that's that." Sam said.

"Okay, okay. I just feel bad, that's all."

"You don't need to. Besides, you just spent nine months carrying a baby. You've done your bit. I'm paying you back for all your awesomeness." Sam grinned, laughing as Deano hopped off his lap and ran straight to his bowl of food. Rachel snuggled up close to her boyfriend.

"You're so soft. I love it." Rachel smiled.

"So are you." Sam replied, kissing the top of Rachel's head.

…

Rachel finished brushing her teeth and laughed as she received text after text from Kurt asking how the date went. She'd let him know in the morning; she just wanted to savour how incredible she was feeling at that moment, and it was all thanks to Sam. She'd never realised just how much she wanted and needed a guy like him. And at that moment, she knew exactly how she wanted the night of their first date to end.

She walked into her and Sam's room and was shocked to see Sam lying on the floor in just his boxers doing push-ups.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I had a lot of cheesecake today. I must save my abs." Sam replied.

"You can afford one day off, you know. And I love you with or without abs." Rachel smiled. Sam finished his workout and stood up, pulling Rachel close and kissing her.

"I love you." Rachel whispered.

"Funny…I love you too." Sam replied. Rachel suddenly pushed Sam onto the bed and positioned herself next to him, giving him a seductive look as she started undressing.

"Look, Rach, I _really _wanna do this but we don't have to if you're not ready; if it's not all good for you down there I can wait as long as you n-"

"-Sam, stop talking. I love you, everything's fine, and I wanna do this. I've wanted to for a long while." Rachel whispered as she kissed her boyfriend passionately. As they deepened the kiss, Sam rolled on top of Rachel and the two smiled at each other.

"Are you sure?" Sam whispered.

"Yeah." Rachel smiled.

…

The couple cuddled up in bed, catching their breath slowly.

"THAT…that was awesome." Sam said.

"Oh, yeah." Rachel panted in agreement.

"…You're amazing, you know." Rachel smiled, moving a strand of Sam's hair out of his eye.

"I have you to thank for that." Sam said happily, kissing Rachel once more. The kiss grew more passionate very quickly. Rachel smiled as their lips parted.

"I could get very, VERY, used to this." Sam smiled, throwing the sheets over them as he rolled on top of Rachel again, who giggled adorably.


End file.
